Don't Ever Leave Me
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. So... just read the story and you'll like it... I hope. First time posting a fanfic on here and also my first chapter fic, so please R&R,and flames accepted. I'll just read them and give them to Axel. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi

Mature

Romance/Humor

Zack Fair/Cloud Strife

I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did it wouldn't be appropriate for kids XD so I'm stuck with writing it instead.

Hope you all enjoy this.

Don't ever leave me

**Chapter 1**

He found himself standing in the office of General Sephiroth. He had arrived hours ago but the bad thing was that he wasn't supposed to be here. This had never happened before and he felt awkward just standing there as the general sent out informant letters to all the lieutenants telling them that he was there.

What had happened was that he had finished his training early and there was nothing else that the other training center could teach the cadet. So to solve their problem they had sent him here to move on with his training. But the fact was that this training center had already received its new cadets, months ago. He felt out of place, finishing early and then coming here late he almost felt like crawling into a corner. When the general sent out the last of the letters he finally looked up at the cadet.

"Well this is new." He said in a deep and almost husky voice. "We don't normally have this kind of problem."

The cadet kind of shrunk at the word _problem_ but didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry sir." The cadet said quickly.

"Don't be. You are ahead of all your classes and training. You should be proud." The general said and then leaned back in his overly sized chair.

"Thank you sir." The cadet said still standing there awkwardly.

The general looked at him then smirked.

"You may have a seat cadet. It may take some time for one of the lieutenants to reply." General Sephiroth said.

"Thank you sir." The cadet said and took a seat in one of the chairs lined up against the wall of the spacious office.

The general moved a very long length of silver hair out of his face before he began speaking again; locking his bright blue-green eyes with the cadets blue ones.

"It will take some time for a reply. These cadets have been training for months, which means that you're behind. Whichever lieutenant decides to take you in that means that they will have to take extra time to go back and train you everything that you have missed on top of training their other cadets so that you will be caught up. Do you understand cadet?" the general asked.

"Yes sir." He said.

General Sephiroth nodded and then he went back to doing some paper work that he had been working on when the cadet had come in.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but when he looked at the clock just above the generals head he noticed that it had only been half of one. He looked back down at his hands and when he did there were two light taps on the door to the office. He looked up just as the general did.

"You may enter." He said keeping his attention on the door.

At that moment a tall black haired man came into the room and shut the door. When he stepped in he took a look at the cadet and then shifted his attention to the general.

"I should have know it would be you lieutenant." The general said briskly but also with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aww don't say it like that sir you know you enjoy my company." The man said with big grin stretching his handsome features.

"Yeah." The general said and then looked at the cadet.

The black haired man did the same and then came closer to the cadet.

"So this is him right Seph." The lieutenant said smirking again.

The cadet couldn't believe that the lieutenant had just called the general that and without getting in any trouble.

"Don't call me that around other people." The general said on a sigh.

"Never minded before." The lieutenant said with a muffled grin.

"We may be friends Lieutenant Fair but I am still your superior." General Sephiroth said with mock evil on his face. Or at least he thought it was mock.

"Aww come on general don't be that way." The lieutenant said and the cadet noticed that he called him general this time.

The general grinned and then nodded.

"Yes this is him." The general said and then picked up a file. While he did that the lieutenant came closer to the cadet in question. The cadet stood and the lieutenant looked him over. "Name: Cloud Strife, Age: 20, Hometown: Nibelheim, graduated from his last training camp two months in advance." The general said without looking up.

The lieutenant whistled softly and then met eyes with Cloud. When he did he noticed the lieutenant had blue eyes but around the pupil there was a hint of green, and on his left cheek there was a faint x shaped scar.

"Well we have one thing in common." The lieutenant said.

"What would that be sir?" Cadet Strife asked cautiously.

The lieutenant smiled. "I'm from Gongaga, we're both county boys." The man said smiling more. "I'm not the only one now. Yes!" he said relishing that fact.

Cloud didn't know what to do so he just stood there looking at the lieutenant.

"Don't worry he's always like this, you'll get used to him." He heard the general say.

"Aww come on, you say that like it's a bad thing." Lieutenant Fair said turning his head so that he could look at the general who was now smiling.

The lieutenant didn't seem hurt from the actions that were directed at him in fact he seemed used to it. He turned his head to look back at the cadet and smiled.

"My name is Zack Fair, but from this day on you will call me Lieutenant Fair unless given the order otherwise since I'm your new lieutenant, understood cadet Strife?" Lieutenant Fair asked and then held out his right hand to be shaken.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He had never shaken someone's hand before it had never been expected of him. The only thing that had been expected from him was to salute when needed so that's what he did. He raised his right hand to just above his brow and saluted his superior.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down sir." Cadet Strife said.

Lieutenant Fair got a confused look on his face for a moment and he cocked his head to the side then let out a small laugh. He reached out with hand that he had outstretched and took the hand that Cloud had been saluting with. The lieutenant pulled the hand between them and then shook it lightly but with a firm grip.

Cloud felt a light blush reach his cheeks and hoped to Shiva that no one had noticed it.

"It's nice to meet you, Cloud Strife." Lieutenant Fair said then he looked at General Sephiroth. "Do you approve?" he asked.

The general smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Cloud was the only one that noticed that the lieutenant still had a hold of his hand.

"Why do you think when you walked through the door I said 'I should have know it was you'?

You always pick up the loners. And besides do I have choice, go ahead Zack?" general Sephiroth said then added. "Just remember to update. You forget enough as it is and now you have double it."

"Yes, sir." He said.

Lieutenant Fair finally let go of Clouds hand and saluted the general and then Cloud did the same both holding the pose till they heard 'Dismissed'.

With that command Lieutenant Fair released the pose and turned to the door.

"Let's go cadet we have a lot of catching up to do." The lieutenant said.

"Yes, sir." Cloud said and then followed his lieutenant out of the general's office and they made their way down a hallway.

"First I will show you where everything is, we don't want you lost now do we?" the lieutenant said with a grin spreading across his beautiful face.

"No sir." Cloud said walking to keep up with the man leading him now.

"Good, after that we will head out to the training grounds. We need to start immediately on your training with how far behind you are." Lieutenant Fair with a hint of a sigh.

Cloud almost felt bad for putting the Lieutenant through this.

"I'm sorry sir." Cloud said putting his head down slightly.

Lieutenant Fair stopped walking and Cloud almost walked right into him. He turned back to face the cadet with his head cocked to the side.

"Why?" he asked his brows coming together in confusion.

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again.

"For making you have to go back and train me so far into the training period." Cloud said lowering his head more.

He didn't see when the lieutenant came closer and stopped only inches away until he felt a pressure on his head that began to ruffle his spiky blond locks of hair.

He looked up in surprise only to find the Lieutenants hand in his hair and a soft smile gracing his features.

"You don't have to be sorry about that, it's my job, and besides if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't have taken up the responsibility for it." Lieutenant Fair said with the smile still there.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He felt a blush creeping up onto his cheeks again and quickly turned his face to the ground so that the lieutenant didn't see it.

"Sorry sir." Cloud muttered.

He heard the lieutenant sigh.

"Now what was that for?" he asked.

"For saying sorry. Sir" Cloud answered.

The lieutenant cocked his head to the side again and then he smiled.

"You're a shy one aren't you, cadet Strife?" he asked bending at the waist so that he could look at the cadet a little more in the face since he had it pointed down at the ground studying his military issued boots.

"Your boots are fine cadet, look at me." Lieutenant Fair said standing straight again.

Cloud hesitated for a moment knowing that there was still a blush on his face but he did as he was commanded always one to obey a command.

"Yes sir." He said still not looking at the lieutenant as he said this, instead opting to look just above the lieutenant's head.

The lieutenant was still only inches away from the blond and his blush deepened.

"Yes what, cadet?" Lieutenant Fair asked his voice getting serious but still with a hint of playfulness.

"Yes sir, I get shy easily." Cloud said and felt like covering his face with his hands.

The lieutenant ruffled Clouds hair once more before he pulled his hand away and placed it at his side.

"Don't worry cadet Strife; there is no need to be shy around me. In fact I think we'll end up being friends, don't you?" Lieutenant Fair asked.

"I hope so sir." Cloud said his blush finally dissipating a little.

"Oh, I know we will." The lieutenant said softly under his breath so that the blond couldn't hear him. Then louder he said, "Good then let's get started shall we?"

Cloud nodded, "Yes sir."

It nearly took a half hour for the lieutenant to show Cloud everything that he needed to see. It took an added half hour because lieutenant kept stopping and talking t people along the way.

He introduced Cloud to his first team since he had to show him the mess hall anyway. They all seemed to like him, saying things like 'its nice to meet you' and ' hope you like it here', but when he and the lieutenant turned to walk away Cloud took a look back and saw that every single one of them were glaring at him and ad only him.

When they reached the training grounds Cloud paused and looked at lieutenant Fair.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Cloud asked.

"Granted." Lieutenant Fair said as he began prepping.

"Do they dislike new comers?" he asked walking up beside lieutenant Fair.

He had opened up a cabinet full of practice swords and looked over at Cloud.

"Do who dislike new comers?" he asked.

"Um, your team, sir." Cloud said and looked at the different kinds of swords.

"Not that I know of. Pick one." the lieutenant said and grabbed a sword that was wide and long and looked like it would be heavy.

"Oh." Cloud said and picked a sword that was similar to Zack's.

The lieutenant turned to face his cadet and saw the look that was on his face. This expression made the lieutenant wonder what was going on in the blonds head.

"Why do you ask cadet?" he asked in all seriousness.

"No reason." Cloud lied.

He tried swinging his sword in trial.

'Just right.' he thought.

Out of nowhere the practice sword that Zack had was swinging toward him and he had just enough time to duck and roll out of the way before he was hit.

"Sir?" Cloud asked as he got up and avoided another swing of sword.

"Don't lie to me cadet. I may be more laid back than the other lieutenants but I wont and _don't _tolerate liars." lieutenant Fair said and charged forward again.

Cloud ducked out of the way staying in a crouch and then kicked his right leg out connecting it with the lieutenants ankles and knocking them together, forcing the bigger man to fall to his side.

Cloud shot up was met with the lieutenants sword racing toward him. He swung his blade and met the lieutenants swings.

'When did he get back up?' Cloud thought to himself. ' It should have at least kept him on the ground until I was back up. He's so fast though.'

Cloud jumped away from the next swing and was defending off another in no time, his feet barely hitting the ground.

He was so busy concentrating on the others arms that he barely noticed the lieutenants legs until they were knocking Clouds ankles together and he was landing on his ass, hard. There would be a bruise there later he was sure.

He looked up just in time to see Zack dropping to his knees on either side of Clouds hips. Cloud went to push the other off so that he could get back up and fight but the lieutenant knocked the blonds weapon away before he pushed his hands down to the ground above Clouds head.

Cloud blushed deeply because of the intimate position that thy were in and hoped it just looked like a flush from the fight and the heat.

He was about to speck up when the lieutenant stopped him.

"I'm surprised cadet. You were able to keep up with me for a moment, no cadet can do that yet, not that I'm aware of. But enough of that, back to the subject at hand, and no more lying. Why did you ask me that question?" Lieutenant Fair asked.

"Its nothing, sir, really... ah." Cloud gasped in pain as his hands were squeezed harder and pressed firmer into the ground.

"I said no lying cadet." Lieutenant Fair said in a stiff tone.

"When we were leaving the mess hall, they were all glaring at me." Cloud said in a faint voice.

As soon as he said that the pressure around his wrists released just a bit but didn't let him go.

"There was that so hard to say?" Lieutenant Fair asked.

Cloud looked up and noticed that the lieutenant was far too close. Their faces only inches away from each other. Cloud didn't know what to do.

"N-no sir." Cloud stuttered.

"What's wrong cadet, you seem a bit flustered?" lieutenant Fair asked in an almost husky voice.

Cloud blushed brighter and turned his head to look away from the lieutenant.

Lieutenant Fair chuckled and then released Cloud's hands. He stood up and then reached a hand down to Cloud with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm just messing with you cadet."

Cloud blushed again and then hesitantly took the lieutenants offered hand. As soon as he did lieutenant Fair pulled him up to his feet with one jerk of his hand. Cloud had to balance himself before he fell into Zack's chest.

Once the lieutenant let his hand go, Cloud walked back to his sword and picked it up, taking his fighting stance again, he looked at lieutenant Fair who was just staring at him.

"What are you doing cadet Strife?" He asked.

"We were training, sir?" Cloud said but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Yes cadet we _were_, but we're done now. I just wanted to see what you could do and I have to admit I'm impressed. You did well," Zack looked at Cloud "You can put your sword down now." he said.

Cloud hesitated for a moment and kept his stance. He wondered if th lieutenant was testing him some how.

"I'm not going to jump you once your sword is down, cadet. That's dishonorable." Zack said seriously.

Cloud looked at and saw that he was telling the truth. He lowered his weapon to his side and relaxed his stance.

"That's good cadet, now, lets get this mess cleaned up and go get something to eat. I had the kitchen save us a meal since e were going to be here." lieutenant Fair said and picked up his blade.

He walked it back to weapons cabinet and set it in its proper place.

Cloud headed to the cabinet ad also placed his sword in its place.

Cloud didn't realize how hungry he was until his stomach growled loud enough to be heard. He grabbed his stomach and blushed at the embarrassing noise.

Lieutenant Fair laughed loudly which only made Cloud blush harder. He looked at the cadet.

'Shiva he looks cute when he blushes!' Zack thought as he closed the weapons cabinet.

Cloud turned away towards the entrance and started for the mess hall.

Zack caught up to easily.

"Why don't you join me for lunch?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

'Alright then, lets go before our stomachs start eating themselves." he said happily.

"Yes, sir." Cloud said and kept walking.

Zack walked beside the blond and then put him arm around his shoulders.

"Call me Zack while we eat, and I'll call you Cloud, but only when we're alone or else some might think it's special treatment." Zack said.

Cloud blushed deeper and looked at his boots as they continued to the mess hall.

"Yes, sir- Z-Zack." Cloud mumbled.

Zack grinned on the outside, but he smirked inwardly.

'Perfect' he thought.

'Well then Spiky, lets go eat," Zack said and practically dragged Cloud the rest of the way to the mess hall.

When they reached it, it was almost completely empty except for the people that served the food and the ones cleaning up.

Zack told Cloud to go sit at a table that was in the corner of the room while he went and got the trays of food.

Cloud did as he was told and when he sat down he noticed how secluded the area was. He could only see a few other tables. He couldn't even see the make line where Zack was.

Cloud stared off into space wondering what was going on. Why was Zack acting the way he was? Why was he being so nice? Why did he want to call each other by first names? It wasn't normal for a lieutenant or any superior, no matter how laid back they were to want to be called by their first name by a cadet or anyone lower than them, and the favor returned. It was considered rude and disgraceful by many. And, they hadn't even trained that long, it made Cloud feel lazy.

Cloud was so far off into his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Zack had sat down with their trays of food.

"Earth to Cloud. Anybody home.?" Zack said ans snapped his fingers in front of Cloud's face.

Cloud blinked blankly for a second and then looked at Zack across from him.

"What?" He asked.

Zack chuckled softly and then pointed at Cloud's tray of food.

"I said, here's your food," Zack smiled "What were you thinking about so intently that you ignored your superior?" Zack asked lazily.

Cloud blushed at the thought of telling Zack he was thinking about him, but he didn't want to lie, he had learned his lesson with that.

He took a deep breath.

"I was trying to figure out why you're so laid back. It's strange." Cloud said.

Zack looked taken aback at first but then he laughed loudly.

Shocked by the response, Cloud just stared at Zack till his laughing slowed.

"Sorry Cloud, just thats the first time I've been asked that by a cadet. Well to answer your question, mainly it's because thats who I am. I've always been like this. In fact, my mentor used to call me a puppy for the way I act," At the mention of his mentor Zack's face saddened but he quickly hid it and continued to talk. " I'm also laid back because I believe that the better you know your team and the better you act with them the better they will get and the more they will want to train. I mean come on, if I yelled and stayed dis-attached all the time would you want to train?" Zack asked seriously.

"Not really." Cloud answered.

"My point. Don't get me wrong, I still have discipline and structure, but if we all get along then it would be better. My cadets would want to train." Zack leaned closer to Cloud. "Between you, me and the wall, because of the way I treat my cadets they're ahead of most of the other cadets being trained here. Proven fact." Zack leaned back in his seat.

Cloud smiled.

Zack bounced up and down in his seat slightly, making Cloud see why his mentor had called him a puppy.

"Your so cute when you smile! I'm so going to work on getting you to do that more often." Zack said without a care in the world.

This only made Cloud blush and hide his face. He pushed his food around on the tray and took a couple bites to calm himself.

"Aw come on Chocobo, its a compliment." Zack wined seeming even more like a puppy.

Cloud cocked his head to the side slightly and looked at Zack questioningly.

"Ch-Chocobo?"

Zack laughed again and pointed to Cloud's hair which was bright blond and very spiky.

"Your hair. It reminds me of a chocobo. You know that's it, that's going to be your nickname from me." Zack said crossing his arms and looking proud of himself.

Cloud just hid his face again and finished his meal. He had to admit, it was a lot better here than at his last training camp.

"When are we going to train again next?" Cloud asked pushing his tray away.

Zack looked up from his last bite of food, an perfect eyebrow raised. He finished his meal before speaking up.

"Tomorrow. Probably about the same time as today. but I'm thinking about having you come in to watch my other cadets' training session. I want you to see what their doing and I'm hoping that, that will help you catch up faster so that I can get you in with them. Soo... meet me in the same training area as today at six a.m., and I'll have you watch them. then after that when they leave to eat, me and you will train, well, after I sit down for a second." Zack said sounding like the lieutenant he was until he got the last part.

"Yes, sir."Cloud said feeling excited.

"Do I have to make that an order for you to follow it?" Zack asked lightly.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"You called me 'sir', and not for the first time since I told you to call me Zack. Do I have to make it an order?"

"No, si-" Cloud almost face-palmed.

Zack only quirked a brow.

"Its a habit. Most superiors don't want to be called by their first names." Cloud explained.

"Well I'm not most superiors."

"May I ask why you don't want to be called 'sir'?" Cloud asked.

Zack mumbled something that Cloud couldn't catch.

"What?"

Zack sighed.

"It makes me sound old." He complained "I tolerate it when I'm around everyone but i still hate it." Zack said with a pout.

Cloud paused then let out a little chuckle which made Zack smile.

"I'm going to have to get you to do that more too." Zack said.

Cloud quickly stopped, standing up to go give his tray to the person to wash it.

"You don't like compliments do you?" Zack asked as he caught up to Cloud.

Cloud looked away and handed the guy his tray.

"It's just... no ones ever really... given them to me, so it's new, and I... I don't know how to react to them." Cloud explained feeling awkward.

Zack gaped at the blond next to him as he handed his tray to the cadet stuck on dishes duty.

"You've never been complimented?" Zack asked too loudly.

"Shh! It's embarrassing." Cloud said facing Zack.

Zack chuckled.

"Well that explains why you blush every time I give you one." Zack said smugly.

Cloud almost, _almost_, turned to smack his lieutenant on the arm but stopped short with a glare instead. Of course this only made the other man laugh more. This time Cloud did smack Zack on his arm hard enough to get the mans attention.

Zack paused and stopped laughing.

'Shit, now I've done it. I just hit my _superior_.' Cloud thought swallowing hard.

"You just hit me." Zack said incredulously then he smiled and Cloud released the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. "No ones had the nerve to hit me before, it makes me feel normal."

"Keep laughing at me and I'll do it again." Cloud said semi- hesitantly.

"I think we're going to get along good." Zack said with a smile.

"You're so strange." Cloud said.

"Why thank you. Normal is so over-rated don't you think?" Zack said with a bright smile on his face.

Cloud just smiled and shook his head.

They headed out of the mess hall and began walking to the barracks.

"Do you stay in the barracks too, Zack?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked over at Cloud and shook his head.

"No, since I'm a lieutenant I get my own room and everything. I don't have to share." he said happily.

"Then why are you heading to the barracks?" Cloud asked confused.

"I'm walking you back of course. And I'm also going to tell my cadets to lay off you." Zack said in all seriousness.

Cloud stopped in his tracks looking horrified.

"No! Please don't. I mean they already dislike like me, I don't want to give them another reason." Cloud said. " If you say something, they'll think I went running to you with my problems instead of handling them myself." Cloud explained.

"But you didn't come running to me. I forced it out of you." Zack said.

"They wont see it that way," Cloud looked away. "Just... please don't. It doesn't bother me. I'm not here for friends, I'm here to become SOLDIER. I'll take care of it myself." Cloud said looking Zack in the face.

Zack wanted to argue over what Cloud was saying but he didn't want to the blonds pride or have him mad at him.

"Fine, but if they do anything else, tell me. I don't tolerate this stuff. If you don't want me to say anything, fine, but that wont stop me from making they're training harder." Zack said with evil look on his face and a tone to match.

Cloud didn't say anything just kept standing there looking at the lieutenant.

Zack looked at the blond with narrowed eyes when he didn't answer. he took a couple of steps forward then stopped barely a foot away.

"Cadet Strife," Zack said making Cloud stiffen. " you _will _tell me if they do anything. I don't put up with bullying. That shit is for middle school _not _SOLDIER. If they call you names, you will tell me. If they attempt to beat you up, you will tell me. Whatever they do that seems offending to you, _you will tell me_. Am i making myself clear Cadet?" Zack said with strict authority lacing into his tone.

Cloud swallowed thickly at the sound of the other mans voice and the look in his eyes.

"Ye- yes, sir." Cloud stuttered.

"Good, now lets get you to the barracks. You're going to need rest for tomorrow." Zack said going back to his usual self in a flick.

Cloud hesitated for a moment then followed.

"Zack...?" Cloud asked softly. wondering if he was still allowed to call him that.

"Hmm?" Zack responded lost in thought.

"Why did you 'If they _attempt_ to beat me up?" Cloud asked out of true curiosity.

Zack looked at Cloud over his shoulder and Cloud could see a smirk.

"These cadets may have been here longer, but none of them could keep up with me like you could, especially on arrival. You could take any of them, easy." Zack said matter-of-factly.

"But weren't you going easy on me?" Cloud asked.

Zack just smirked wider and faced forward again.

Cloud gaped at the raven haired man in front of him.

"You _weren't_?"

Cloud saw Zack's head shake 'no'.

"Nope. I don't go easy on my new cadets. Strictly for the purpose of seeing where they are." Zack said casually.

Cloud sputtered for a moment but then he just gave up.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the barracks that held Zack's cadets. They stopped when they were at the door.

"Here you go cadet." Zack said formally.

"Thank-you, sir." Cloud said and started to head in.

Zack got an idea that he believed would help keep the cadets off Cloud's ass. And technically he wasn't saying anything.

"Cadet Strife!" He said loud enough to get everyone's attention. All eyes went straight to Cloud. "Good work today. I've never had someone keep up with me like you did. You've got potential." Zack said and then to everyone he said. "Tomorrow, six a.m., training grounds. Don't be late." and with that he left.

Cloud stood frozen in the center of the room as everyone's eyes tore into him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Final Fantasy.

Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 2**

Cloud blushed deeply and wanted to hide somewhere, but that wasn't an option.

'Why had Zack said that? He had promised that he wouldn't say anything and then he did. Now everyone's glaring at me.'

Cloud sighed and walked to the empty cot that was in corner of the room. Earlier when he and Zack had come by here it had been only one left and probably because it was more excluded from the other cots by being pushed against the wall, but that didn't bother him, he liked it that way. Especially with these guys.

He quickly stripped out of his uniform only staying in his boxers and under shirt. He sat down on the cot and pulled a book from bag that he was currently reading, hoping it would calm he down some.

He opened it to page that he had left off on and began reading.

That's when he heard the other cadets talking about him... and Zack.

"That new guy looks so girlie doesn't he? I didn't even know he was a guy until he spoke."

"What's with the name Cloud anyway? Did his mother know he was going to be extra light on his feet?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Zack hits on just about all the new cadets. He'll be done with with this fruit loop when he gets bored just like all the others." The guy said sounding more bitter than everyone else.

"Ouch, that's harsh dude." Someone said.

"It's true." The guy said back.

"He tried hitting on me once and I told him my pole didn't bend in that direction. Should have seen the look on his face."

They all laughed loudly.

Cloud gritted his teeth together.

"That new guy must be really naive if he thinks Zack is just being nice. All the hints that he's throwing in that guys face."

"That or he likes it."

More laughter.

"I bet their already fucking. When they came in Cloud's was even red." The guy from earlier said.

"For sure. Zack even walked him back to the barracks"

Cloud blushed hotter than he thought possible.

'What the hell were these cadets talking about?' Cloud thought angrily.

None of this was true. Zack was kind because of what he believed in, not because he was a pervert.

Sure it kind of got awkward sometimes, but thats not because Zack was _hitting _on Cloud. They had no right to be saying of this.

Cloud was just about to get up and say something but got interrupted

"You dicks need to shut the fuck up, yo." A red head said.

"Reno you stay out of this."

"What the hell do you pricks think this is, middle-school? Pick on the new kid and spread rumors about the teacher that is nothing but nice to you? That's disgraceful, and you all prey to become SOLDIER, like they need people like you." Reno said mocking but bitter way.

All the guys that had been running their mouths turned red in the face and it wasn't just from anger. They turned away from the red head and laid down blowing out their lamps.

Cloud looked at Reno.

"Thank you." Cloud said quietly.

"No problem yo." Reno smiled and laid laid.

Cloud was glad. Even though he told Zack he wasn't here for friends, it felt good to think that not everyone hated him.

Cloud looked at his book and tried to start reading again but it was useless, he just couldn't concentrate anymore.

He sighed and slipped the book under his pillow after marking his page.

Cloud laid down with his back to everyone and tried to sleep. That didn't happen.

He laid there the entire day racing through his head at full speed. He wasn't going to listen to what those guys had said. It was complete bull shit.

Cloud laid there for about an hour till everyone else was asleep the he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. He could still hear the conversation running through his head but he pushed it for the most part to the back of his mind. Finally darkness assaulted his senses and he passed out.

This is shortest chapter and I'm sorry for that ^^; but I didn't think anything else needed to be added to it. If you disagree or know something I could add I would love to hear it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 3**

Cloud awoke the next day to every one racing around the room trying to get ready. Cloud looked the clock.

Five-thirty.

He got pulling on his uniform and boots then he made his cot. He was done and headed to the training grounds in ten minutes, even as they running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

He didn't bother with his hair, it was impossible to tame so he had just stopped trying.

Half way to the training grounds the red head from the night before caught up to him and started walking beside him.

"Names' Reno, yo." He held out his hand.

"Cloud." They shook hands.

"Hey about last night, don't listen to those assholes." Reno said.

"Thanks, wasn't planning on it."

"Good."

It was silent for a moment the Reno looked over at Cloud.

"So, is it true?" Reno asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you graduated from your last training camp early."

"Yeah."

Reno Smiled "That's so cool."

"Thanks."

They talked more on the way to the training grounds learning more about the other.

They reached the training grounds at five-fifty five they reached the grounds and Zack was already there.

The lieutenant looked up as they walked in.

"Cadet Strife, Cadet Akai. First ones here, excellent." He said lightly.

"Sir." They both said at the time and saluted.

"At ease. Cadet Strife you'll be sitting over there while we train. That way you'll be able to watch but you'll also be out of the way. I want you to watch closely." Zack said.

Cloud nodded. "Yes, sir."

Cloud went to the spot that Zack had told him he was going to be sitting and sat down. Even though he was going to be training when the other cadets were done, sitting down while they were training now made him feel lazy and he didn't particularly like that.

Reno looked confused for a moment but then he gathered himself and stood in position with his hands behind his back and his feet slightly spread.

Zack stood in the center of the grounds in a similar pose and watched the door. He looked like the Lieutenant he was right then.

Everyone started filing in at six sharp. Once everyone was in their positions Zack looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"You're late." He said.

All the cadets froze not sure what he was talking about. It was six o'clock and that's the time that Zack had said to be here. But no body said anything.

"Everyone drop and give me twenty, with the exception of Cadet Strife and Cadet Akai." He said firmly.

Everyone dropped and began doing the push-ups.

One of the cadets looked at Cloud and Reno with glares.

"Why don't they have to do this?"

Zack glared at the man.

"That's another twenty."

They all groaned.

"If you must know cadet. They were here at five fifty-five. Five minutes _before_ you." Zack said.

The man scoffed and continued the push-ups. When they were all done they stoop back up and waited for the next order.

"Today we are going to be learning more sword techniques."

They seemed to brighten at this.

"First our warm-ups. Twenty squats, thirty sit-ups, forty push-ups, and thirty crunches. Get started." Zack said.

He looked over at Cloud and nodded.

"You too." He said.

Cloud smiled and began doing the warm-ups. Finally he was doing something. He looked at Zack and noticed that he was doing them too.

They all finished and Cloud sat back in seat. He was feeling more awake now with the warm-ups and didn't really want to just sit down. But he knew that he had to.

"Alright, you know the drill, go get your practice swords, team up and begin on what we doing yesterday. After that I'll show you the new techniques and help you along the way."

Everyone did as they were told.

They all practiced for about an hour while Zack went around and helped with stance corrections or showed them how do something better. He showed them the new move and then told them to practice on each other. Again he went around and helped those who needed it.

Cloud looked around to see what the other cadets were doing. When he did this he noticed one of the cadets looking at him with a scowl on his face.

The cadet said something to the person he was training with and then started to walk towards Cloud. The other cadet tried to stop the man but was just pushed aside. He stopped in front of Cloud the scowl bigger on the mans face.

"If your able to keep up with Lieutenant Fair then why are you just sitting over here like some lazy bum?" The guy asked.

Cloud just ignored him.

"Answer me you prissy ass pansy!" He yelled getting everyone's attention Even Zack's.

Zack looked at what was going on then started heading toward the two.

Cloud still didn't answer.

The guy growled and grabbed the front of Cloud's uniform and tugged him to his feet.

"What? Do you think your too good to answer me?" He yelled.

Cloud just stared at him.

Zack was about seven feet away and about to say something when the guy drew his fist back and then brought it towards Clouds face.

It didn't connect.

Cloud tilted his head to the side dodging the hit and knocked the hand away that was gripping his uniform.

Before the knew what was happening Clouds fist connected with his face knocking him to the side. He recovered and went to swing back but Cloud stopped it by grabbing the fist before it hit him. Cloud brought his foot up between them and kicked the guy in the stomach making him stumble back and almost fall. He gained his balance back and charged at Cloud again. In a quick movement Cloud crouched. He punched the guy in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs and doubling him over. Cloud kicked his leg out and knocked the guys ankles together forcing him to the ground. Cloud jumped up quickly and looked at the guy sprawled on the ground as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

Cloud relaxed slightly and stepped away looking at Zack.

Zack's face was pulled into a smirk as he looked at Cloud with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the cadet on the ground.

"Well Cadet Gin, that's what you get for starting a fight with someone stronger than you. Didn't I say that he could keep up with me." Zack said smugly.

Cadet Gin just glared as he sat up holding his stomach. His face was already starting to bruise. Cloud winced, he hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

Cadet Gin stood and glared at Cloud and Zack.

"If he's this strong why is he just sitting there?" He asked kind of breathless, but Cloud could the anger.

"Not that it's any of your business; he graduated from his last taring camp two months early. Its protocol that he learn what was missed before anything else. He's sitting here to watch and learn. And also to keep him up with schedule so that he doesn't get lazy from sleeping in. If it were up to me he would be training right now and above all of you." Zack said bitterly. "Any more of this shit and I'll demote you all back to the beginning. Because you all obviously missed the fact that this is SOLDIER and SOLDIER doesn't fight against each other! This isn't fucking elementary school, get you asses in gear!" Zack was pissed.

None of the cadets had seen him like this, _ever_.

They all stood there silently not knowing what to do.

Zack frowned. "You're dismissed Tomorrow, at five am, training just got harder." He said shortly.

They saluted and then left the training grounds leaving Zack and Cloud alone.

Cloud didn't know what to do or say so he just stood there waiting patiently for Zack to say something.

The raven haired man still had a bitter expression on his face as he glared at the door. Finally Zack closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself then he glanced at Cloud.

"Sorry." He said softly.

Cloud shook his head, "For what, sir?" He asked.

"For what Kadaj said and did. I should have stopped him... and for losing my temper like that..." Zack explained.

"You shouldn't apologize for that. You're in the right _and _it's your _job_."Cloud said.

"I still shouldn't have done that. I still should have stopped him. As a lieutenant I know better. But when you started kicking his ass I wanted it to happen. He always acts so high up, but I can't do anything else but give him warnings and the usual punishment. They don't work with him. He deserved what he got, and its about time he got it." Zack said.

"Well I do feel better." Cloud said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

Zack smiled and sat down in the grass and pulling Cloud with him.

"I noticed that you didn't put everything into the fight." Zack said.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"The fight, you didn't put everything in it."

Cloud looked down. "No, i didn't." He said lightly.

"You should have."

Cloud shrugged slightly. "Eh, It'll be a surprise for next time if he decides to try again." He said.

Zack laughed.

Cloud thought over the conversation and then looked at Zack.

"Did you mean it?" Cloud asked.

"About what?"

"About how if it was up to you that I would be training above them?"

Zack smiled. "I did. You're strong, smart and skilled. You have a few points that could be worked on, then again, who doesn't."

Cloud blushed at the complement and looked away.

"Well come on chocobo, we need ti get you cough up." Zack said standing up and then offered a hand to Cloud.

Cloud took the offered hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"So what are we doing today?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to show you how to keep your stances and moves solid but also flexible and fluid. Make sense?" Zack explained.

"Kind of." Cloud said sorta confused.

"Don't worry, I think you'll pick up on it quick. You've done it before, against me and Kadaj for example."

Cloud looked at him.

"Really?"

Zack nodded. "I think you do it without noticing it. Which is good, it just needs to be better."

"I didn't even realize."

"As your lieutenant I'm supposed to watch you and that's what I did." Zack said. "You're really far ahead. Kadaj is one of top cadets and you took him done like it was nothing. I'm impressed." He smiled.

Cloud blushed and looked down.

_'What is this feeling? It's like __every time__ he smiles or complements me or even __just__ looks at me, my chest tightens. It's so strange.' _Cloud thought.

"Thank-you, sir." Cloud said shyly.

Zack frowned slightly making him seem more mature than usual. The next things Cloud knew Zack was behind the blond and inches away.

Cloud gasped. He could feel Zack's heat and his breath on his neck. It gave him goose bumps and he shivered.

"What have I told you repeatedly cadet?" Zack said seriously.

"What, sir?" Cloud asked worried.

Zack pushed his foot against the back of Cloud's right knee forcing him to kneel or going face first into the ground.

As soon as Cloud's knees hit the ground he tried to get up.

"Stay down cadet." Zack said sternly.

Cloud froze and the stayed down on his knees with his hands hanging at his sides.

"That's the second time cadet."

"I'm confused on what you mean, sir." Cloud said softly.

Zack leaned down to Cloud's ear and then huskily he whispered "That's three cadet, do you want to push for more?"

Cloud stiffened and then he lurched forward slightly so that he was balanced on one of his knees and one of his hands. With his free hand he coved the ear that Zack had just whispered into. He looked at Zack shocked beyond belief with a wild blush crossing his face.

"What the hell was _that _Zack?" Cloud said totally forgetting that this was his superior that he was talking to.

Zack's eyes widened slightly then he smiled.

"It's about time." Zack said standing straight again.

"What in Shiva's name are you talking about?" Cloud said forcing a glare onto his features.

"Think about it Chococbo." Zack said smoothly.

Cloud paused and then it hit him. He'd been calling him 'sir' this whole time and they were alone.

"I'm sorry. It's going to take some time to get used to." Cloud explained.

"I understand yesterday, but today you said it three times within half an hour."

Cloud stayed where he was just looking at the lieutenant

"But why did you do that?" He asked quietly and moved his hand away from his ear.

Zack turned his head away from Cloud, shrugging.

'I don't really know either.' Zack thought 'I just saw him on knees and...' Zack shuddered visibly.

Cloud saw, wondering why Zack was shuddering in such hot weather. He was sweating. They both were.

All Cloud could think of was that Zack was sick, but he had seemed fine just moments ago.

"Are you okay Zack?" Cloud asked standing up.

"I'm fine. Let's get training, we've wasted enough time as is." Zack said softly.

Cloud just dropped it giving Zack a slight nod.

I'm soooo sorry about the wait. DX I got so busy with things and had to put it off. But here it is. Hope you all like it. Please R&R ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Ever Leave Me

I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Chapter 4**

About a month in a half later and Cloud was just about caught up to the other cadets. There were just a few things that he had left to learn before he was totally caught up.

He had been working extra hard to catch up to everyone.

About two weeks ago, Zack had backed away from him almost completely.

They got together for training and once it was over Zack would give him a report of how he was doing, what he needed to practice on, and when they would meet again. Then he would just leave. No other word spoken. None of the friendship the lieutenant had spoken of could be seen.

It made Cloud kind of sad.

What had happened to make Zack change so much?

He didn't joke. He didn't play around.

He didn't smile...

It wasn't like Zack at all and it worried him.

Cloud sighed as he headed to the barracks. He had just finished training with Zack and had been told to go back for the day.

Reno popped up next to Cloud out of nowhere.

"Hey, why do you look so down, yo?" Reno asked curiously.

Cloud jumped slightly at the sudden voice and looked at the red head.

"What?" he asked.

Reno chuckled.

"Why do you look so down?" he asked again.

Cloud shook his head in dismissal. H didn't want people knowing what was going on and he didn't want anyone to worry over his dismay.

"What makes you think I am?" He asked trying to be non-nonchalant about it.

Reno copied Cloud's expression and Cloud laughed.

"That's better, blondie." Reno said.

"Thanks."

"Have you eaten yet?" Reno asked.

Cloud shook his head.

"No, I don't feel hungry."

"You need to eat something. You can't go without nothing, it's not good for you, yo." Reno said grabbing Cloud's hand and dragging him to the mess hall.

"Reno, I'm not in the mood to eat." Cloud tried to protest.

"Non-sense, he said and sat Cloud down at a table, "now wait here and I'll go get us food." he took off before Cloud could say anything else.

Cloud sighed and sat there, knowing it would upset Reno if he just got up and left.

He watched as Reno gave him a wave and a smile from the line. Cloud smiled and waved back.

Reno and Cloud had become good friends, especially since this thing with Zack was going on. It was a good relief.

While Reno was selecting food, Cloud looked around and then froze when he spotted that raven hair.

Zack was walking to a table with a tray of his own.

Their eyes met but Zack quickly looked away. Severing the connection.

Cloud's expression saddened and Reno noticed.

He looked in the direction that Cloud was looking in and saw Zack.

Reno's aura darkened and he glared in Zack's direction.

He set his tray down and then handed Cloud his.

"Here you go Cloud." Reno said.

The blond gave no reaction that he had heard Reno. He just kept staring at Zack sadly.

Reno growled and stomped over to where Zack was sitting by himself. He slapped a hand down on the table to get his superior's attention.

Zack looked up at Reno.

"What do you want, Cadet Akai?" Zack asked blankly and went back to eating.

"What did you do?" Reno asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Reno pointed to Cloud who blushed slightly at being caught staring and looked away quickly.

But he hadn't looked away fast enough. Zack and Reno both saw the sadness in those blue depths. And when Reno looked back he saw guilt in Zack's.

"Him," Reno said pointing at Cloud. "I don't know what you did, but I know you did it. Now you're going to fix it. He's been moping around everywhere." Reno looked at Zack seriously. "If you don't fix it, I will." he said and went to head back to Cloud.

Reno only got a couple of steps before he was stopped by Zack who had stood up and was looking at Reno sternly.

"Is that a threat Cadet?" Zack growled.

Reno looked over his shoulder and scowled at the man.

"Not at all, lieutenant." he turned away again, "It's a promise." he walked away with a grin on his face.

He sat don across from Cloud. Effectively his view of Zack.

The blond looked up.

"What were you doing?" Cloud asked.

Reno shook his head.

"Just talking about some battle strategies." he replied.

"Oh." Cloud said looking down at his food.

Reno noticed that Cloud had just been pushing the food around on his plate and had maybe only taken a bite.

Maybe.

Reno sighed.

"Cloud." Reno said looking at him softly.

"Hmm?" was the his only reply.

"Please eat. I know your upset about something and you don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to, but not eating and not sleeping is not good for you. Your taking whatever is bothering you out on yourself and I wont allow that." Reno said putting some strictness to his voice.

He pushed Cloud's plate closer to him and pointed at it.

"Now eat like the good grown up you are or I'll feed you like the kid you're acting like."

Cloud stared at him blankly.

Reno shrugged.

"Fine."

He picked up Cloud's fork and scooped up some mashed potato's, then he held them up to Cloud's lips.

When Cloud just sat there Reno sighed.

"Well open." Reno said.

Cloud opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Reno shoved the food into his mouth instead.

Cloud stared at the red-head wide-eyed before he swallowed what was in his mouth with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Fine. I'll eat." he said and grabbed the fork back Reno.

He ate about half of his food before he stopped.

"That's all I'm eating, alright." he said and moved his tray away.

Reno looked at him as he stood up from the table.

"I'm just glad you ate something." he said.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed." he picked up his tray and then looked at Reno. "Thanks Reno." he said and then walked away.

Cloud tossed his tray and walked past a gaping Zack, only glancing at the dark-haired lieutenant once before leaving the mess hall.

I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been working two jobs so that I can move out and into my own place. But here's the fourth chapter and I'm working on the fifth one now. There's going to be some action in the fifth one. Not a lot but some. Please review. It makes me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Ever Leave Me

I don't own Final Fantasy.

**Chapter 5**

When Cloud was done with his shower, he walked back to the barracks in his black tank top and boxers. He felt better now that he was clean.

Now he as going to his cot. He was going to relax and catch up on the book that he had fallen behind on.

Cloud pulled the book out and sat down. He put his pillow behind him to lean against and brought up his knees.

He balanced the book there and began reading.

The room was empty and quiet because it was still early. Everyone was either in the mess hall or the showers.

Cloud was so absorbed in his book that he didn't realize that someone else was in the room watching him.

He got through a couple of chapters getting more and more into the book. He was one of those people who literally got sucked into the book. The world around him fading and becoming the words on the page. Coming to life.

He loved it.

Cloud's cot dipped at the corner, bringing him back to reality.

When he looked up, he saw Zack sitting there looking at him.

Cloud tried to ignore him and go back to his book, but now he knew that someone was watching him and he couldn't concentrate.

He marked his spot and closed the book with a 'snap'.

Sighing loudly he looked up at Zack.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

There was slight frown on the lieutenants face and an intensity in his blue-green eyes.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Zack asked.

Cloud looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Zack growled softly and Cloud shrunk back sightly.

"You and Reno. What's going on between the two of you?" he asked kind of harshly.

Cloud glared.

"What's it to you?" Cloud growled back.

"I asked you a question cadet." Zack said using his authority.

"It's got nothing to do with you, _lieutenant_." Cloud said shortly.

He was getting mad. Zack had ignored the blond for weeks and now he decided to speak to him, and for _this_? Just because he had a friend? Uh no, not gonna happen.

Zack growled and stood up.

The blond was pissing him off.

After what Reno had said to him in the mess hall, he had been pissed. After seeing him fed Cloud by hand he had been... jealous. Not a good combination.

He had come here to try to figure out what was going on. Zack wanted Cloud for himself and he'd be damned if he just let the red-head swoop in and take him.

But the normally shy and quiet Cloud was mad also. So he was putting up a defense against Zack.

He glared at Cloud and stood in an intimidating pose.

"I order you to tell me." Zack commanded.

Cloud growled, baring his teeth and stood up so that he was facing his lieutenant.

Zack was taller that he was but that didn't stop him from standing up to the ravenette. He was way out of line and Cloud was going to say something about it.

He got up close to Zack and looked him in the eye.

"You've got no right to order that." Cloud said close to his breaking point.

Zack returned the glare. He was surprised that Cloud was standing up to him.

Because of his stature, people usually just did as he commanded.

That was probably why he liked the blond so much. He challenged him.

He was strong. He stood up for what he cared about. And he was a nice guy. Didn't hurt that he was cute also.

"I've got every right cadet. I'm you're superior. You're lieutenant. And you will obey me." Zack said probably pushing buttons he shouldn't.

Cloud's eye twitched slightly from the anger welling up inside him.

"Fuck you Zack!" he yelled. "Get out of here, now. I've had it with your high and mighty attitude. Thinking that just because your higher than me you can do whatever you damn well please. Well you can't! Not with me." Cloud yelled, shaking with anger.

Zack stared at the angry Cloud. That was the first time that he had heard him cuss like that.

Guess he did hit the wrong button.

Zack took a step closer to Cloud and the blond stepped back and away from Zack.

Zack kept coming closer until Cloud's back hit the wall behind him, and Zack's big body was caging him in.

"What did you just say to me cadet Strife?"

"Did I fucking stutter? I said fuck you and get out! You've ignored me for weeks and now that I have friend that's nice and helpful and doesn't ignore me, you pop back in demanding answers that you have no right question!" angry tears streamed down Cloud's cheeks as he yelled at Zack.

His lieutenants face was one of shock.

"Damn it!" Cloud yelled and wiped furiously at the tears running down his face.

He hated it when he cried from anger. Everyone always thought that he was crying because he was a weakling or something.

Cloud didn't know what Zack was thinking but his expression softened.

As Cloud continued to wipe at his face, Zack reached out a hand and placed it on Cloud's cheek.

Cloud froze and looked up at Zack confused.

What was Zack doing?

He had yelled at Cloud just a moment ago and now he looked like he was about to...

Zack looked deep into those into those blue eyes and leaned his head down slowly.

Cloud's eyes widened as he realized what Zack was about to do.

When Zack's slightly chapped lips met Cloud's soft ones, Cloud froze with shock and surprise..

Zack was kissing him.

A shiver went down Cloud's spine at the pleasant feeling.

Wait. Pleasant? This shouldn't be pleasant, he was being kissed a guy.

Cloud pressed his hands to Zack's chest and tried to push him away, but the lieutenant didn't budge. He tried pushing harder but still nothing. Finally he drew his fist back and hit Zack square in the jaw.

Zack drew back with a gasp of pain and held his bleeding lip.

Cloud stared at Zack with a dark blush covering his face and ears.

Realization hit Zack of what he had just done and he backed away from the blushing blond.

"Sorry." Zack said his voice rough.

He turned away from Cloud and left the room.

Cloud was left alone with his storming thoughts.

He touched a finger to his tingling lips and slid down the wall so that he was sitting, his knees drawn up to his chest.

He was still sitting there when Reno came waking into the room.

Reno saw Cloud sitting on the floor with a dazed look on his face and he walked over.

"Cloud? Are you ok?" Reno asked gently.

At hearing the red-heads voice Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

When he was Reno, his blush returned and he hid his face.

"I'm fine." he said before getting up and going back to his cot.

"Are you sure? I just saw lieutenant Fair and he..."

"I said I'm fine. I'm just tired." Cloud cut in before Reno could finish.

Reno looked at Cloud sadly.

"Alright then, but if you want to talk about anything, and I mean anything, I'm here." Reno said and went to his own cot next to Cloud's.

Cloud looked at him, feeling guilty for snapping at him when he was only trying to help.

Cloud sighed.

"I'm sorry, Reno. "I'm just confused about some stuff. Thanks for helping me." Cloud said as he laid down.

Reno looked over at the blond.

"It's fine, yo. Just remember I'm a friend."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Reno said.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"You didn't hear? The higher-ups are coming to observe all the new cadets. All the lieutenants are on edge because of it." Reno replied.

"Oh."

Could that be why Zack was acting the way he was?

Cloud sighed not knowing what to do.

"Yep, so good night." Reno said.

"Yeah, night."

Reno was asleep soon enough, but Cloud was still awake when the other cadets came in and even after they had gone to sleep.

He just couldn't get that kiss out of his head. Or why Zack had done it in the first place.

Yay another chapter done. ^_^ please review. I really like to know what you guys think. It helps me continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 6**

Cloud awoke the next morning to Reno shaking his shoulder.

He cracked his blue eyes open and saw Reno leaning over him, Cloud glared at the red-head.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, yo. I'm helping you." Reno said with smirk.

Cloud looked at his clock and groaned.

"By waking me up twenty minutes early?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Yep. Now get up and get dressed. Showing up early will get us brownie points. Especially with the higher-ups coming."

"Fine, I'm up." he groaned as he sat up.

Cloud grabbed his uniform and began getting dressed. He then sat down so that he could tie up his boots.

Reno watched him and when he was done the red-head grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Cloud looked back at the room.

"Shouldn't we wake them up too?" he asked.

Reno snorted.

"Screw them. Survival of the fittest." Reno said and pulled Cloud in the direction of the training grounds.

Cloud allowed himself to pulled by the red-head. He was still in a daze from the night before and didn't feel like fighting against him.

They reached the training grounds five minutes early and saw that the higher-up was already there, waiting.

He was talking to Zack but stopped when the two walked in.

Cloud and Reno stopped, saluting their superiors.

Zack and the man with him saluted back.

Zack spoke up.

"At ease." he said.

They dropped their hands.

As Zack spoke, Reno noticed the bandaged covered bruise on the lieutenants face.

"I wonder what happened to his face." Reno thought aloud. "It was like yesterday too when I saw him walking in the hallway."

Cloud blushed and looked away, rubbing the hand he had used to hit the elder with.

Reno's eyes widened when he realized what had happened to the lieutenants face and he looked at Cloud surprised.

"Cloud, you-" he was cut off when the other cadets came walking onto the field behind them.

Cloud just nodded as Zack began to speak.

"Alright, listen up and listen up good. Today we're dueling. You'll pick you're weapon of choice and I'll pick your opponent. The loser sits out, the winner fights the winner. Any questions?" Zack said sternly. "Didn't think so." he added before anybody could say anything.

Everyone went and got their preferred weapon.

"Cadet Strife, you'll be joining in also so go get your weapon." Zack said shortly.

"Yes, sir." Cloud said and got his double handed sword.

Once everyone was back in line Zack paced in front of them.

"Alright. Rules. There are no rules. This is an actual fight. You don't stop until the other is down for the count or has given up. Use everything that you've learned until now. The losers will go to the sidelines and exercise until only one person is left standing." Zack explained. Then he motioned to the guy standing next to him. "This is Genesis. He's a special guest here to observe, so let's give him a good show."

Genesis looked at all the cadets.

He had short red hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed all in black except for his red trench coat and gloves, and he was holding some sort of book in his right hand.

"Do you're best." was all he said, sounding like he was bored.

Zack stopped pacing and faced all of the cadets.

"Once your all paired up, split up so that you don't get in the way of each others fights." and with that said he started pairing everyone off.

I know this is a short chapter everyone (sorry) but this is how I wanted it. Don't worry though, the fighting will be in the next chapter which will be up in a couple days. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Ever Leave Me

Yay! It's the fight scene. Or I should say the fight scenes. Yes there are two of them. I was really excited to write these scenes. Well anyways, here they are. I hope ya'll like them.

**Chapter 7**

Cloud stood there sweating and panting.

There was only one person left standing that he had to fight and that was Kadaj. Their rematch. Finally.

They faced each other, waiting for the signal to fight.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you hadn't come here early." Kadaj said with an evil grin.

Cloud just ignored his taunts and prepared himself for the battle that was about to occur.

He was strong yeah, but Kadaj had it out for him since he beat him the first time.

Kadaj growled.

"Still think your too good to answer me?!" he said through clenched teeth.

Again Cloud didn't answer. He wasn't going to give Kadaj the satisfaction of a reply, and the more Kadaj was riled up, the more he would just rush in and the more mistakes he would make.

"Begin!" Zack yelled.

As soon as it was said, Kadaj ran towards Cloud, head on and sword raised.

Cloud had expected the move and dodged it. He countered the attack by swinging around and slashing his blade at the sliverette's back. It hit and the cadet fell to the ground with a pain filled gasp. One thing that Cloud had not expected though was for Kadaj to catch himself.

He moved forward so that he was putting most of his weight on his hands and then kicked out his left leg. He hit Cloud's ankle trying to trip him, but he didn't have enough 'umf' behind the attack to achieve his goal.

Cloud jumped back and watched as Kadaj stood up shakily.

He was pissed beyond belief. Cloud could tell as Kadaj gripped his blade tighter and braced himself. Glaring at Cloud as if all his problems were Cloud's fault.

Kadaj raced towards Cloud again, not learning his lesson from the first time.

Cloud dodged again and again he turned and swung his sword. It slammed into Kadaj's back of his shoulder blade and Kadaj screamed in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his hurt shoulder.

He knew that he had either dislocated Kadaj's shoulder or had broken it.

Cloud pointed his sword at Kadaj's throat, daring him to get back up.

He didn't.

When Cloud was sure that the battle was over he lowered his weapon.

Kadaj was helped off the field by some cadets and taken to the infirmary, but he was yelling the entire time for them to release him so that he could beat the blond to a bloody pulp.

They really didn't let go after that.

The cadets that had to exercise till the end stopped now that Cloud was the only one left standing.

They rubbed at sore muscles.

Zack came forward, a weapon of his own gripped in his right hand.

"Why the hell are you cadets stopping? This isn't over yet." He said.

Cloud swung around to look at him confused and so did everyone else there, well except for Genesis, who was reading the book that he had had in his hand earlier.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

Zack looked at him sternly and took up a fighting stance.

Cloud shuddered at the serious and intense look that Zack had on his face.

"I'm still standing cadet Strife." Zack said.

Cloud's eyes widened and he quickly took his stance.

Everyone forgot about doing the exercises, too interested in the fight that was about to occur between the cadet and lieutenant.

Even Genesis looked away from his book.

"Fight!" Genesis said, tucking his book into a pocket in his pants.

Cloud stood there; waiting to see what move his lieutenant would make. When he didn't, Cloud moved instead.

He rushed forward. Normally you wouldn't just rush your opponent or you get what happened to Kadaj. But Clod had a plan.

Before Cloud reached him, Zack moved away, expecting Cloud to go head on. That's what Cloud wanted.

Instead of that, while Zack dodged something that wasn't coming, he walked into what was.

Cloud quickly slid to the ground and kicked his leg out, knocking booted ankles together and Zack to his ass.

Zack swung his sword using the momentum from the fall to add some power behind it.

Cloud quickly blocked, but it still clipped his shoulder.

He grunted but that was it. Cloud popped up to his feet just as Zack did and they both swung their blades.

Metal met metal with a 'clank' and then hilts met as they moved closer to each other.

Cloud jumped away when Zack pulled back and went to swing again, but his swing missed. When Cloud landed he slashed his blade, trying to hit Zack in the middle.

The lieutenant dodged easily and slammed the heel of his boot into Clouds ribs.

The air whooshed out of Clouds lungs and he fell to the ground gasping his side and trying to draw air into his suffocating lungs. It hurt trying to draw air in, burning his side like fire.

Zack lowered his weapon and looked at Cloud who was still on the ground.

He felt bad for hitting the cadet so hard, but he couldn't go easy on the blond.

"We're done." Zack said and went to walk away but Cloud stopped him.

"O…" he gasped.

"What?"

"No…"

Zack turned around, surprised and awed that Cloud was getting back up.

He worked his way up slowly. He moved to his knees and then slowly to his feet.

"Stay down cadet." Zack said.

"I'm not going to stay down." Cloud said forcefully, air coming back to him.

He stood and readied his weapon. Cloud looked Zack directly in the eye, mentally telling the dark haired man that he wasn't just going to lie down and take it.

Zack frowned and faced him again, but there was admiration in his earth colored eyes as he readied his blade once again.

This time Zack rushed forward, sword raised and ready for attack.

Cloud dodged shakily and winced when a sharp pain went through his torso.

He didn't slow down though. No. He spun on his heel and grabbed Zack by the back of his uniform. When the jerking motion had him unbalanced, Cloud kicked his foot into the back of Zack's legs, forcing him to his knees.

Cloud then pushed him forward so Zack was on his hands and knees.

He raised his sword ready for the attack Zack kicked a leg back and Cloud started to fall. As he fell Zack turned and pushed him the rest of the way to the ground so that he was on his back.

As Zack did this, he straddled Clouds hips, hooked his legs around the blonds so he couldn't move, pinned his hands to the ground above his head with one of his, and then he pressed his free hand to Clouds throat.

Cloud held his breath, not knowing what was to come next. But when Zack smiled Clouds heart stopped.

Then quietly so that nobody else could hear Zack whispered.

"Good job Cloud." He said softly.

Cloud shivered.

What in Shiva's name was happening to him?

"Thank you, sir." Cloud said, not wanting to risk calling him Zack here.

Zack got up and then reached a hand down to Cloud.

Cloud took it and Zack pulled him up to his feet. The jar hurt his side and he winced, grabbing at it.

Zack looked at where Cloud was holding and frowned.

"Sorry." Zack said.

"Why? I'm not." Cloud said distantly.

Zack's face went blank.

"Fine." He said and walked away.

He looked after the lieutenant but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cloud turned around to see Reno grinning at him like a mad man.

The red-head was bruised and cut, but for a good reason. Reno hadn't been one of the first to fall; he had been one of the last. They hadn't gotten to fight each other though.

"That was fucking amazing, yo!" Reno said excitedly.

"What?"

"That fight!" Reno threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "You totally kept up with the lieutenant! I thought you had him there at the end, but then he pulled that one move. Man you were great. Remind me never to piss you off." Reno kept on.

"Um…thanks." Cloud said blushing slightly at the compliment. "How long were we at it?" he asked curiously.

Reno smiled.

"About fifteen- twenty minutes."

Cloud was going to comment but a sharp pain went up his side. The adrenaline rush was wearing off, so the pain was starting to hit him harder now.

He groaned from the pain.

"Are you ok?" Reno asked.

"I think he broke a rib." Cloud said while holding his side.

"And you still got back up?!" Reno exclaimed.

"Yes." Cloud said simply.

"Damn you're bad ass."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the red-head.

"You need to go to the infirmary." Zack said from behind him.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the lieutenant.

"I will when we're done here, sir." Cloud replied.

"We're done. Cadet Akai, take cadet Strife to the infirmary." Zack said leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, sir." Reno said.

"But…" Cloud was stopped when Reno began pulling him away from the training grounds.

He winced and looked at Reno.

"Wait." He said.

"What for?" Reno asked ad kept walking.

Cloud gasped in pain.

"Because the way you're pulling me hurts."

Reno quickly released the blond.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He started walking again.

When they reached the infirmary, Cloud went in.

"Do you need me to stay?" Reno asked.

"No, I'm good. After this I'm just going to go to the barracks and get some sleep." Cloud said.

"Alight, if you're sure."

"I am."

"'Kay. Then I'm off to the showers."

"See, ya."

"Yep."

The doctor looked over his wounds and sure enough he had two cracked ribs and a seriously bruised muscle.

The nurse bandaged him up and then gave him some painkillers.

He sighed and then went back to the barracks.

Cloud needed some serious sleep; he was so tired that he was wobbling slightly on his feet.

He took one of the painkillers and lay down.

Laying down hurt, so he turned on the side that wasn't all banged up.

Cloud was out in minutes.

Chapter seven is done! Yay! I'm happy to have them done. It was fun to write. If anyone has a tid-bit of information for this, I would love to hear it. Chapter eight will be up soon.

Well see you all for the next chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Ever Leave Me

Well without further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

The next day was an easy one.

They all had the day off to recover and also so that all the higher ups had time to evaluate everything that had gone on the day before.

Cloud had wanted to sleep in, had even turned off his alarm, but the early schedule was imprinted into his system and he was up at six.

He had groaned, flopping back into his cot and covered his face with his pillow.

He and Reno hung out the entire day.

They talked about lots of things. They talked about what they enjoyed and what they didn't. They talked about movies, books, and what they did for fun. They even talked about girls.

That had been an interesting conversation.

"I dated this one chick before I got in here and I swear she was a total sadist, yo." Reno said like it was nothing.

Cloud stared at his incredulous.

"Wow." Was all he could say that.

"Seriously. Every time we had sex, she would bite me till I bled and the next day when I looked in the mirror, there would be some serious scratches on my back and chest. There was even this one time that she had tried to hand-cuff me to my own head board!" Reno shuttered at the memory.

Cloud chuckled softly at the red-heads experience.

"Hey! It's not funny. That scared the shit out of me. Who knows what would have happened if I had let her." Reno complained.

Cloud laughed at bit more loudly, but winced as a pang went through his side.

"Ow." He said and grabbed his side.

"Serves you right, laughing at my pain and grief." Reno said lightly with a smile.

He didn't really want the blond in pain though.

Cloud glared anyway.

"Hehe, so do you have a girl." Reno asked out of curiosity.

Cloud blushed.

"Um, not exactly." He said.

Reno raised a red eyebrow at the blond.

"What does 'not exactly' mean?" Reno asked, not too sure about the blonds answer.

"Well Tifa and I grew up together ever since we were kids. Along the way I just… I don't know, I started liking her." Cloud explained.

"Have you guys ever done anything?"

Cloud blushed and shook his head no.

"When we were little, we used to play house. I'd be the husband she the wife and we would kiss like we saw our parents do, but once we hit about thirteen or so, we just stopped. We're only close friends now. She didn't even know that I had liked her." Cloud explained.

Reno looked at him with wide eyes.

"That. Was the cutest and the saddest story- I have ever heard." Reno commented. "Why did you guys stop? It sounded like you guys were good together, yo."

Cloud's expression saddened and he looked away and to his hands.

"What did I say?" Reno asked hoping he didn't offend the blond.

"You didn't say anything wrong. We stopped because she wanted to. In middle school she got a boyfriend, so I kept myself away and hid my feelings." He explained.

"Aww." Reno hugged Cloud. "I'm so sorry."

Cloud blushed. Again.

"Reno…what?"

"That's not cool, yo. You guys sounded so cute together. Playing house and what not. Why did she just change her mind to someone else?" Reno hugged his tighter.

"Ouch." Cloud winced.

The hug and the position that he was in hurt.

Reno pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its fine, but I think I need to change the bandages." Cloud said.

Reno jumped up.

"I'll help you. Take off your shirt."

"No, you don't have to, I can do it."

"No you can't. You won't be able to wrap it around yourself, not like it's supposed to be." Reno said as he grabbed the bandages and ointment and waited for Cloud to remove his shirt.

When he didn't Reno sighed.

"Come on Cloud, I'm trying to help you."

"Fine." Cloud said and removed his shirt.

Cloud had quite a few bandages covering his body. He had one on his shoulder, which was starting to bleed through, one on his right forearm, his left calf and of course the one for his ribs.

Reno just shook his head at the blond.

"You know you're kind of reckless when you fight. I mean you've got skills, no doubt about that, but you just kind of like, go."

Cloud laughed and then winced.

"Yeah, I've always been like that." He said as Reno unwound the old bandage on his forearm first. "I used to end up in the same position too."

"On your back?" Reno asked with a smirk.

Cloud glared at the red-head and punched his arm.

"No. All beat up."

Reno just laughed as he put ointment on the cut and bruised area and then bandaged it again. Then he did the same for the wound on his shoulder.

This one hurt more. It was a deep wound from one of the blades.

One of the cadets had been using a rapier and had jabbed it at his shoulder.

Let's just say ouch.

Reno kneeled down and began on the one on his calf.

"Speaking of bruises," Reno started. "Mind explaining to me why you decided to hit the lieutenant?" he asked.

Cloud blushed, thankful that Reno was paying attention to bandaging his leg instead of his face.

"He did something that I wasn't expecting." Cloud said as he looked up at the ceiling, his blush barely there now.

Reno looked up and the faint pink tint to the blonds pale cheeks.

"What did he do?" he asked trying to mask the anger.

Reno had warned the dark haired lieutenant about hurting the blond more than he already had.

Cloud just shook his head.

"Forget about it. I took care of it." Cloud said listlessly.

Reno looked at him concerned, but unwilling he let it drop.

Cloud didn't want to talk about it and Reno would respect that.

The red-head stood up and set the bandages down so that he could undo the ones for Cloud's ribs.

"Alright."

He was just about to start un-rapping the old bandages when someone came up behind him and cleared their throat.

Reno and Cloud both moved their attention to the sound.

Cloud stiffened when he saw Zack standing behind Reno and said red-head frowned, narrowing his eyes at the lieutenant.

"Cadet Strife, will you come with me please." Zack said looking only at the blond.

He didn't pay any heed to the red-head.

"I'm in the middle of changing his bandages." Reno said, trying to be civil.

Zack finally looked at him.

"I'll do it. Come with me Strife."

Cloud looked at him and then sighed.

"Yes, sir." He said and slipped his black tank-top back on.

"I'll wait for you outside the door." Zack said and the walked off.

Cloud started putting on his boots.

"You don't have to go with him." Reno said.

"He's my lieutenant, so I do have to." Cloud said as he finished tying up his boots.

He stood up and tucked his shirt into his uniform pants.

He wasn't going to bother with his jacket. He didn't need it.

"Just don't take any shit." Reno said.

Cloud pointed to his cheek where he had hit Zack and smiled slightly.

"Won't" he said and left.

**Chapter eight finished. Chapter nine will be up in the next couple of days. Also, in chapter nine there will be some light petting (wink wink). There won't be a lot but finally, right? Please review and let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Ever Leave Me

Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm really sorry. Just been super busy. Hope Y'all aren't mad ;-; I did finish it. Well I'll stop blabbing so y'all can read.

**Chapter 9**

Zack led Cloud to a separate building.

Cloud had never been to this building before. As they walked down the hallway he noticed that were rooms lining the walls. Almost like an apartment complex, and by the looks of it, it was only for higher ups and not the cadets. Because thats all he saw he the hall.

The entire walk way there and not a word was spoken. Not a 'how's your day?', no 'hello', not even a ' how's a ribs after I fractured them?'

Cloud silently glared at Zack's back and then noticed that they had stopped in front door that read 'Lieutenant Fair, Zack. Room number: Two hundred-twenty'.

Zack opened the door and then he stepped aside for Cloud to walk in.

Cloud walked past him hesitantly. Never keeping his back fully to the dark haired man.

Zack closed the door.

"Go straight. It's the living room." Zack said as he noticed Cloud just standing there.

Cloud began walking the hallway when he noticed two doors across from each other. One the bathroom and the other the closet he assumed.

He didn't really care he just wanted out of here. He was still mad at the lieutenant.

When he entered the living room he was surprised.

There was a T.V. against one wall and then a black couch against the opposite wall so that they faced each other. There was also a glass coffee table in front of the couch. There wasn't much on the white walls. They were practically bare except for a couple of picture frames. Cloud didn't look close enough to see who was in them or what they were for. To the left there was a small open kitchen with a bar-stool counter and three bar stools.

He looked back at the couch and noticed another door. Zack's bedroom he guessed.

Zack pointed to the couch.

"Sit down. I'll go get the bandages." he said and then went back in the same direction that they had come from.

Cloud looked at the soft looking couch and then shook his head.

Zack wouldn't be able to wrap the bandages with him slumped in a couch. Besides he was slumped in a couch it hurt to be slumped. It hurt just laying on his cot. So he opted for th bar stool and sat down.

He wondered what Zack had to talk to him about.

Cloud really _really_ didn't want to do this. After the kiss and then the experience from yesterday after Zack had pinned him down, he was really... confused.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't understand it. And he didn't know how to handle it.

He liked Zack. He was a good man. A great lieutenant. He had a great personality, and he was kind. But this wasn't right. Right?

Cloud sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

What was he supposed to do?

Zack walked in and spotted the blond sitting on the bar stool looking up.

His neck was outstretched towards the ceiling, exposing the expanse of pale skin. His eyes were half closed and distant with thought. As he watched, said blond licked his lips slightly to wet them, still not noticing that Zack was there.

Zack swallowed a forming lump his throat and walked forward.

Shiva, Cloud was going to kill him.

'But it would be a great way to go.' Zack thought with a smirk.

"I told you to sit on the couch." Zack said as he set the first aid kit on the counter.

Cloud gasped and jumped as he looked down, wincing slightly at the jolt the motion caused. Zack was suddenly _there._

"You do that a lot. Get lost in space I mean." Zack said lightly.

"I was thinking." Cloud replied.

"Oh. Well take off your shirt so I can bandage your side." Zack said and got the supplies ready.

Cloud paused, hesitant about removing a barrier.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

Cloud sighed and then he removed his shirt, setting it on the counter next to first aid kit.

Zack held his breath as toned pale skin came into view. Then he saw all the bandages and bruises covering the skin and he growled.

Cloud looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

Zack shook his head and went behind Cloud to start unwrapping the old bandages.

When he got them off he sucked in a breath and reached out without thinking.

When his calloused fingers touched the bruised flesh, Cloud jumped slightly.

The skin was black and blue with a yellowish and greenish outline.

He regretted hitting the blond so hard. He hadn't meant to.

He traced the marks lightly, oh so lightly.

Cloud shuttered at the intimately soft touch and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry." Zack said gently.

"Don't be. I'm glad you didn't go easy on me." Cloud said.

Zack shook his head.

"Still. I hadn't meant to hit you so hard."

cloud shrugged then winced and groaned at the pain.

"Don't do that then." Zack said.

"Habit."

Zack grabbed the ointment and began spreading it as gently as he could over the bruised flesh. He didn't want to hurt the blond. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was give the sweet spiky headed blond pleasure. Lots and lots of pleasure.

Cloud sat there silently, only tensing every so often from sensitive sore spots.

Zack grabbed the bandages and began to wrap up Cloud's ribs.

Zack finished and looked at Cloud's back.

Neither one of them moved.

Finally Zack sighed softly and rested his head against Cloud's back, right between his shoulder blades.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you." he said softly.

Cloud stiffened but didn't move away.

"Well you did."

Zack shook his head, his hair ticking the blonds back.

"I didn't want to. The higher-ups weren't just here to watch the cadets. They watched all the lieutenants also. To make sure that we're doing everything right and that we were where we needed to be." he took a breath. "If they had seen the way that we hung out together we'd both be in trouble. They'd see it as favoritism and then they'd switch you to a different squad. I didn't want that to happen, so I did what had to be done till they left." Zack explained, hoping the blond in front of him would understand.

He hadn't liked what he had done either. But he had to do what had to be done. Not talking with Cloud daily had been torture.

Cloud shook hi head when Zack was done talking. It all made sense. He had nothing to be angry about now. Well except...

"Alright I get that, but what about..." he paused not exactly sure how to bring it up.

Zack lifted his head to look at those blond spikes.

"What about what?" Zack asked.

Cloud lowered his head to look at his hands and hide his growing blush. Damn it. Cloud had never blushed so much in his life. And he cursed Zack for being able to do so, so many times.

Cloud took a deep breath and then he just said it.

"What about... what about that kiss?" Cloud asked in a quiet voice. He would be surprised if Zack if even heard him.

Zack looked at the back of Cloud's head for a moment and then he leaned forward slowly until his chest was pressed against Cloud's back and he lightly rested his arms on top of Cloud's shoulders and crossed them at the wrists.

Cloud drew in a breath, but again he didn't move.

"Zack?" he asked when there still wasn't an answer from the dark haired man.

"I did it because I like you." Zack said softly.

He hoped that Cloud didn't freak out.

Cloud stood up quickly and backed away from Zack. He then looked at Zack with wide eyes and a deep blush.

"What in Shiva's name are you talking about? You can't _like _me, I'm a guy!" Cloud said finally saying what was in his head.

So much for not freaking out.

Zack let his arms drop to his sides and he looked at Cloud seriously.

"Just because you are guy doesn't mean I can't like you. I don't let gender decide who I like and don't like. If I have an attraction to someone, male or female, I'm going to act on it. I like who I like and I wont let something as trivial as gender stop me from that." Zack said, measuring Cloud's reaction.

Cloud stayed silent, eyes wide, as he processed the words from Zack.

He didn't know what to say. All his life he had only liked girls, but when Zack had entered his life that had all changed. It wasn't all guys, it was just Zack. And it felt so right. so- natural. Like there should be no question about the answer to what he should do.

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought.

Zack walked over to the blond and placed his right hand on the pale and lightly freckled cheek.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at the touch and at his name.

Zack looked concerned.

"I won't force anything on you. I'll wait. Or if you tell me to leave you alone, I will, and I won't bring it up anymore. I don't want to hurt you, Cloud." Zack said.

Cloud looked deep into those sea-land eyes and then he had his answer.

He covered Zack's hand with his own and then leaned into the hard body in front of him.

Zack's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Cloud was about to do. The blonds lips came closer and then they met Zack's hesitantly and gently.

As soon as their lips met, they both felt as if electricity was being shot straight into their nervous systems.

Zack slid his hands down so that they rested gently on Cloud's hips.

Zack inhaled sharply and Cloud made an 'Mmm.' sound.

At the sound that escaped his throat, cloud pulled away, well as far as he could. When had Zack's hands gotten to his hips?

Cloud covered his mouth with his hand as realization hit him at what he had just done.

Zack smiled slightly.

"Was that an agreement?" he asked slyly and teasingly.

Cloud blushed darkly and tried to hide hose face, but Zack stopped him.

"I would really like it to be." Zack said sweetly.

Cloud looked up at his lieutenant and saw the sincerity in the older man face.

Is it really okay for him to be doing this? To agree to this?

It as supposed to be wrong, but it felt so right.

"I've never done this before." Cloud said and relaxed his tense muscles.

Zack looked at him confused.

"Done what before?" he asked.

Cloud took a breath.

"Gone out with another man." Cloud said shyly.

Just saying it felt strange. Making it real in a way.

Zack's face changed so quickly Cloud thought that he had whip-lash.

A bright smile split Zack's face from ear to ear and his eyes glittered.

He went to hug Cloud and possibly kiss him, but the blond stopped Zack with a firm hand on his chest.

"Wait." Cloud said.

Zack paused and pulled away slightly to look at Cloud.

"What?"

"I want you to tell me something." Cloud said in all seriousness.

"Anything." Zack said.

"What do you like about me?" Cloud asked looking hopefully at Zack.

Zack smiled.

"I like your smile. I like it when you talk. I like your personality. I like your strength. I like it when you blush." Zack listed.

Cloud stared at him shocked. He hadn't expected this. All these wonderful, kindhearted, and sweet thing that anyone would want to hear.

"I really like your ass in those uniform pants." Zack said with a smirk.

Cloud blushed at the comment.

"Zack!" Cloud said loudly, embarrassed beyond belief.

Zack looked confused.

"What? You asked what I liked about you so I told you."

"Yes. But you didn't need to add _that._" the blush reached his ears.

"Add what?" Zack asked not-so-innocently.

Cloud gulped.

"About my... butt. Why did you add that?" he asked.

Zack looked at him and then shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You asked what I liked. I wasn't going to lie. It's true, I like it. They fit your shape so perfectly."

"You still didn't have to _say_ it." he said completely embarrassed.

"Just wanted to put it out there." Zack said non-nonchalantly.

Cloud shook his head.

All of a sudden Zack brought Cloud's body closer to his. Their chests pressed together and their faces inches apart.

"You want to know what else I like about you?" Zack asked huskily as he ran his hands down Cloud's arms.

Cloud shivered and his eyes drooped slightly.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

Zack smirked.

"I like your kisses. There sweet. I like how every time I touch you," he ran his hands back up Cloud's arm, "it feels like I got hit by lightening. I also like how you fit against me. Like a puzzle piece fitting into place." for an example, Zack pulled their bodies closer together, until everything was flush together, with no room between the two men.

Cloud gasped at the movement and grabbed onto Zack's shoulders. His breath was beginning to quicken and the blush was spreading to the rest of his body.

"See? Like a puzzle piece. Perfect." Zack said as he slowly started to lean in.

Cloud watched as Zack's face got closer and he released a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Zack stopped just shy of touching Cloud's lips.

"May I kiss you now?" Zack asked with half- lidded eyes.

Cloud paused for only a moment before he nodded slightly.

"Yeah." he said and swallowed nervously. He just gave Zack permission to kiss him. He hoped this wasn't a bad idea.

"I won't get hit again will I?" Zack asked with a smile.

Cloud chuckled.

"No." He replied. "Not unless you deserve it."

Zack smiled and then he gently pressed their lips together.

At first Zack was the only one dong the kissing, but soon Cloud relaxed and pressed his lips against Zack's. It was innocent with no tongue, but the emotion was there.

They broke the kiss for air and Cloud leaned back, except he couldn't lean back.

Cloud opened his not sure when he had closed them and looked behind to see what had stopped him.

Hen he saw the wall he was confused. When had the wall gotten there? They hadn't been that close to it had they?

As soon as Cloud back at Zack his lips were captured again and he made the wall impossible to not notice. As he was pressed more firmly into the wall, Zack's hard body was able to press more firmly into Cloud's smaller frame.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck just as the lieutenants tongue decided to make itself known by swiping at the blonds bottom lip.

Cloud gasped and that was all the room that Zack needed to thrust his tongue into the others now open mouth.

They both groaned at the contact of their tongue's meeting and they both moved closer to each other and pressed their mouths closer as well.

After a few minutes they broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together while looking into each others eyes.

Once he could talk Cloud pulled back slightly to look at Zack.

"So what does this mean?" he asked Zack softly.

Zack smiled and pecked Cloud's nose.

"I assume it means that we're dating."

Cloud's cheeks tinted slightly and the he smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad."

Zack looked happy, with a smile on his face.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't want this to be a fling. I've never been with a guy before but," he looked Zack in the face, "But you're different. I like being around you. You're fun. You're nice. You're a great lieutenant. I like the way you make me feel. I think you're the first to make me feel like this. All giddy and light inside." Cloud said softly but honestly.

Zack stared at Cloud shocked and then he swooped down and kissed the blond.

The action surprised Cloud but soon he started to kiss Zack back, but just as he started to get into it, Zack broke the contact.

Cloud looked at him confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Zack smiled brightly and then hugged Cloud lightly, careful of his wounds.

"What you just said made me the happiest man in the world just now. I'm so happy that you want to give this- give _us_- a chance. And I promise that I will do whatever I can, and more, to make you happy. And I'll always be by your side. People will have to crow bar us apart. I'll never leave you.(1) I swear to that." Zack said and once again kissed Cloud.

**(1)Foreshadowing**

**Alright I'm done with chapter nine. And must I say, yay! Their finally together. And Zack didn't get hit again ^.^ Once again I am very sorry for the wait on how long it took me to get this up. Chapter ten will be up sooner than this one was, promise. Okay, please review, I will beg if need be. It's not pretty so please don't make me. See y'all next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Ever Leave Me

Chapter 10

After another kissing session with Zack, Cloud dazedly walked back to the barracks.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen from here on, but he hoped that it all went well. Even though he had never done this before, he was willing to give this a try.

He really did like Zack, even if he was a man.

Cloud smiled as he touched his chest.

He really liked this feeling. His heart felt full and every time he thought about Zack, he got butterflies throughout his body. Cloud hadn't even felt like this with Tifa, and they had been together way longer than he and Zack had been.

He smiled again.

"What's with the grin?"

Cloud jumped and looked over to where he had heard the voice talking to him.

That's when he saw Reno sitting on his cot and looking at Cloud. He hadn't even noticed that he made it back to the barracks.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied to the red-head.

Reno looked doubtful, but he let it drop.

"So what did the lieutenant want to talk to you about?" Reno asked.

Cloud blushed.

He wanted to tell someone about this, to get someone else's opinion as well as his own, and someone to tell the good news to.

But he knew that he couldn't.

[Flash Back]

Cloud was getting ready to leave when the dark-haired man stopped him by grabbing onto the blonds wrist.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked at Cloud seriously.

"You can't tell anyone that we're together, understand?"

Cloud looked confused.

"Okay?" Cloud answered in that questionable tone.

"Men aren't allowed to be together in Shinra. In SOLDIER. Outside of here, yes, it's fine, but inside they find it wrong, and a lot of things can and will go bad if anyone finds out. I don't want that to happen. So we have to keep it a secret. Promise me. No one can know." Zack explained.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone, unless I have to." Cloud said.

Zack didn't seem too happy about the 'unless I have to' but he let it slide, knowing that Cloud would stay true to it.

He kissed the blond once more and then pulled away.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Zack said.

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He gave Zack a quick peck on the lips and then he left.

[End Flash Back]

Cloud bit his tongue to hold back his excitement and tried to come up with something to tell Reno, that didn't sound completely fake or stupid.

"He just wanted to congratulate me for yesterday and that kind of stuff." So much for not sounding fake and stupid.

Cloud didn't like having to lie to Reno.

He was hoping that Reno would be the kind of guy that would understand about him and Zack, but he didn't want to ruin what they had going on if he didn't. Plus he had made that promise to Zack.

"Oh, that's good." Reno said and lay back against his cot.

"Yeah." Cloud said and went to his own cot.

For some reason the room seemed really crowded in a way even though they were the only two. Cloud also almost felt kind of awkward, which was weird.

He sat down and began to remove his boots so that he could begin to relax.

For about ten minutes there was nothing but complete silence, well except for the occasional rustle from a change in position.

Finally Cloud couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"He apologized." Cloud mentally slapped himself and not gently.

'What the hell am I doing?!' He yelled at himself, 'that's not what I had meant to say. I just wanted asked what he did while I was gone. So how did _that _pop out?'

Reno looked over at Cloud and there was something in the red-heads blue eyes that Cloud couldn't quite name. But whatever it was, Reno masked it quickly and turned his eyes away.

"Really? Guess that's good. So what was up?" Reno asked softly, almost sounding distanced.

Cloud just kind of shrugged it off, thinking maybe Reno was just in a weird mood or something. So he explained what had gone on, but he left out the parts about how much else they did and everything else that could be taken the wrong way. Then he waited for Reno's response.

"That does make sense, I suppose. So what, are you just going to forgive him then?"

Cloud stared at him surprised.

What was going on? This was the first time that Cloud had heard this kind of tone from Reno before.

"Well it was something that he needed to do. He was stressed, just like we were when the higher ups were here for us. So I understand." He explained.

Reno just nodded.

Cloud felt the distance lengthen and he frowned.

"Reno, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Reno stiffened slightly and then he turned a stiff smile to Cloud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired and… kinda in a bad mood. Sorry but I'm going to go outside for a bit. See you tomorrow." Reno said and then he got up, put his boots on, and then walked out.

Cloud just stared after him, completely confused by the red-heads words and actions.

Seriously, what had happened? This was so strange for Reno.

Cloud let it go. Obviously Reno didn't want to talk to him about it, though Cloud wished that he would.

He lay back on his cot and then looked at his watch for the time. Ten twenty-four. Shiva the time just flew by.

He stripped down to his sleep attire and then crawled under the blanket.

Tomorrow was going to come early and he was expected to keep up, even the shape that he was in.

Sighing heavily, Cloud closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleep. Even though his brain and thoughts just kept going back to other things. Tomorrow was not going to be fun

**Yay another chapter done, and I kept my promise, this was up faster than my last chapter. : ) (Pats my back.) Well I think that this story is going good if I must say so myself. It's defiantly longer than any other that I've written. **

**I would like to thank those that have reviewed. It has helped greatly in pushing through some rough spots and I'm glad that y'all like it so far.**

**Please review, will hug for them. (^.^)**

**Chapter eleven up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 11**

Cloud woke up early the next morning so that he had plenty of time to get ready and then have some extra time to see Zack alone for a bit before everyone started coming in.

As quickly as he could, he got dressed and then sat on the edge of his bed to put on his boots.

When he stood up and went to head out, Cloud noticed that Reno wasn't in his cot and that his uniform was gone. It confused Cloud that he was already up but he didn't let it bother him too much. Maybe the red-head was just in the shower or at breakfast. Shiva knew why though, it was highly recommended that nobody eat before training started or else you would be revisiting the meal.

He decided to just brush it off. He wanted to see Zack and standing here wondering about Reno wasn't helping him get there any faster.

He smiled as he made his way down the hall and to the training grounds. There was even a little pep to his step.

Shiva, it was surprising how things could change in no time at all. A couple of days ago he never would have thought that he'd be with a guy, let alone his lieutenant. But he liked it so much. Zack made him feel so good inside. When he got close to the grounds he slowed his step so that he didn't look like he was in a rush.

When he got there though, things were totally different from what he had planned.

There standing in front of Zack was Reno. His back was to Cloud but he could still see the tension in the red-heads body. And it was in Zack's too. What was going on?

Cloud looked at the back of Reno's head and then he looked at Zack, trying to send the question to him through his eyes.

Zack looked at him and gave him a slight smile that usually came with a shrug.

Cloud actually shrugged himself and then walked up beside Reno.

"Good morning Cadet Strife."

"Good morning Lieutenant Fair." Cloud said formally and saluted him.

Zack saluted back. "At ease."

Cloud returned to a somewhat relaxed position then he looked over at Reno and smiled.

"Morning, Reno."

"Morning…" Was all that he said not even looking at the blond.

The blond frowned and then looked away kinda hurt.

What had he done?

Zack looked like he was about to say something. To whom he didn't know, but he was interrupted when the rest of the cadets began drifting onto the field. They saluted Zack as they came in and waited for the rest to get there.

There were a couple people that didn't show up and it made Cloud wonder where they were, but once the rest were all lined up together, Zack began to speak.

"Alright, everyone. You all did a good job the other day when we had the practice battles. Normally after that we would have a free day to recover and then the next day, today, we'd go back to our normal training schedules, _but_, it turns out that some of you have been hurt pretty badly and need a little extra time. So instead of not doing anything we're going to be doing something else. This way you all will be doing something, but it won't be extremely difficult on your bodies." He looked at us all as wee stared at him confused.

What did he have planned?

Zack smiled and then out of nowhere he pulled a ball from behind his back.

"Anyone up for kickball?" he asked grinning madly.

As soon as everyone saw the ball and heard what they were doing they all started cheering.

It wasn't every day that they got to do this.

"Cloud is one of the captains since he won the battles." Zack said and then he looked at said blond. "And also since you won you get to pick the other team captain."

"Thank you, sir."

Cloud looked around to see if anybody wanted to be a captain or if he had to just pick one.

He saw Reno shake his head 'no' and just figured that h didn't want to be against each other, so Cloud just moved on. There was another guy shaking his hand enthusiastically up in the air and while making an 'ooing' sound and then there was Kadaj who was scowling malevolently with his hand raised. Cloud picked the other guy.

"Yay thanks." The guy said smiling as he walked up beside the blond.

"Welcome." Cloud said returning the grin.

"Now pick teams." Zack said.

Cloud let the other guy pick first so he pick his friend. When it was Cloud's turn he picked Reno.

Before the red-head stepped over, Cloud could have sworn that Reno sighed and slumped down slightly. When they were finally standing beside each other Cloud ignored what he thought he saw and looked at Reno.

"Hey. Let's kick some ass right."

"Yeah…" Reno answered back dully.

Seriously what is going on with Reno? This wasn't him.

He sighed and then finished picking the rest of his team. When everyone was in a team Zack pulled out a coin from his pocket and looked at Cloud.

"Heads or tails?" he asked as he flipped it in the air, caught it and then flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"Tails."

Zack lifted his hand and showed that it was n tails.

"Cloud's team kicks first." Zack said.

Cloud led his team over to the kicking area and asked where everyone wanted to be. They all got into position and Cloud noticed Reno on the other side of the field.

They played and played and… played. What they thought was going to be a fun time playing ball turned out to be a very very hard day. What was normally a relatively short game, turned out to be a game that lasted the entire day. It was now five o'clock in the evening. They hadn't just played one game or two. No. They had played twelve. Cloud's team had won. It had been eight to four.

When they finally finished then they had to clean up the field.

"Alright. The winning team will have an extra hour in the morning to get ready. You'll get further instructions in the morning. Dismissed." Zack said.

As soon as they were dismissed everyone just scattered, trying to get away from the field as fast as they could.

Even Reno just disappeared.

Once they were all gone, Zack and Cloud were the only ones there. Cloud turned so that he could look at Zack. He was going to ask him a question, but a pair of lips pressed firmly to his interrupted him. He looked at Zack shocked but then his eyes closed and he returned the kiss.

Zack broke it smiling at Cloud.

"What was that for?" Cloud asked as he scanned the area making sure that nobody was around.

"No one is here. And I did it because I want to. I was going to do it this morning but Reno was here." Zack said as he started walking to put he ball and other equipment away. After they had picked it all up Zack had said that he would put it away.

Cloud followed him so that he could help carry stuff.

"That reminds me. Why was Reno here so early?"

Zack froze for a moment but quickly recovered.

"He just wanted to talk about some things." Zack said.

Cloud lowered his head. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

The blond just shook his head.

"Don't just shake your head at me. I know there's something bothering you. You get quiet when there's something wrong."

Cloud sighed.

"It's about Reno. Ever since I got back yesterday he's been acting strange. He won't look me in the eyes and he keeps avoiding me. He won't even talk to me unless I talk to him or it's needed, and even then its barely even a sentence. It's s strange for him." Cloud explained.

"I'm sorry." Zack said.

Cloud shook his head.

"Its fine, I guess. He's probably just going through something right now." Cloud said as they finished putting things away.

"He is."

Cloud looked at Zack.

"He told you?"

"He did, and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Should I try and talk to him again?" Cloud asked Zack.

Zack shook his head.

"No. He'll talk when he's ready. If you push him and he's not, it'll make him clam up more. When he's ready to talk he will and then it's up to you to listen and talk back. Tell him what you think you need to tell him, what will help him. But until then just give him some time."

"Yea, you're right. Thanks Zack."

The lieutenant smiled and peeked at Cloud's lips gently before pulling away.

"Your welcome, Chocobo." Zack said with a grin.

Cloud blushed.

"You're really going to call me that?" Clod asked.

"Of course! I like that name for you. It fits so well." Zack said.

"Fine." Cloud said. "As long as its you I don't mind."

Zack smiled happily.

"Yay!" Zack yelled and threw his arms up in the air in excitement.

"You really do remind me of a puppy, Zack. Your reactions to things and the way you act sometimes are so cute." Cloud said.

Zack began to sulk/pout and that made him look cuter.

"You know, you're the only one that can get away with calling me that now." Zack said with a slightly sad grin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything bad." Cloud babbled. He felt bad about bringing that up and hopped that it didn't upset Zack.

Zack smiled and laughed slightly.

"It's fine Cloud. If it bothered me I would say something."

"Promise?" Cloud asked still worried.

"Promise." Zack said and hugged Cloud.

Zack looked around and when he was satisfied that there was still nobody there, he leaned down and kissed Cloud gently. The blond responded to the kiss by circling his arms around Zack's neck and kissing him back. There was no tongue just the brief, loving touch of lips.

Soon they both pulled away and looked at each other.

"I really am glad that you're giving us a chance." Zack said.

Cloud looked Zack in the eye and saw something there. It was concern and fear, but, why?

"Zack?"

"Um-hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked away and started walking out of the training grounds so Cloud followed.

"It's nothing. I've just got some things on my mind, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."

"You're lying." Cloud said.

Zack looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Cloud…" Zack started but was interrupted as a song started playing out of nowhere.

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone.

He looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"It's the General."

Cloud stayed silent as Zack answered the phone.

"Hello, General. Is something wrong?"

Cloud heard talking on the other end of the line but couldn't make it out. As he watched Cloud saw Zack's face from friendly to serious in seconds as he listened to what Sephirothsaid.

"Yes sir. I'll be right there." Zack said and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked worried.

"I can't say." Zack said as he kissed Cloud quickly. "I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow alright, Chocobo."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry." Zack said and then walked off to go meet the General.

Cloud sighed and went back to the barracks.

They were empty. Everyone was probably still showering and eating. Nobody wanted to spend more time here than they had to and that made it the perfect quiet place for Cloud to think and relax in peace. He pulled out his book and began to read. He got a couple more chapters into his book and then people started coming back into the room. Cloud marked is spot and then put the book away.

He looked around and saw that Reno wasn't there so he just decided to go to sleep. He lay down on his cot with his back facing the rest of he room. He was tired and decided to just take his shower in the morning. Now he just wanted to sleep

Cloud heard the cot next to his creak and he knew that Reno had come back. Cloud wanted so much to face the red-headed man and talk to him but he resisted. Like Zack had said, he didn't want to push Reno and then the red-head not talk to him at all.

All the lights turned out except for the occasional lamp beside a cot, but they weren't bright enough to bother anyone.

Cloud sighed and en set his alarm, wondering still what had caused the change in Reno and what had made Zack rush off so quickly.

Reno had been a good friend and then _this_ had happened.

It was so confusing.

Cloud decided to stop thinking about it or else he wasn't going to get any sleep.

He sighed again and forced himself to go to sleep. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but he knew that it was going to be very interesting. That was for sure.

**Yay Chapter 11 done and up. I have to say this is going better than I thought. I know that it's taking me a long time to post but trust me when I say I'm working on it when I have the time. Chapter 12 will be up shortly. I've already started on it. And I think everyone might like it… at least I hope y'all do.**

**Anywayz please review. I really like it when y'all do. It makes me happy and I know that people are actually reading it and that y'all like it _or_ dislike it. I just want to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Well see y'all for chapter 12. There might even be some insight on what's going on with Reno.**


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter 12**

At five o'clock am, Zack came into the barracks and flipped on all of the lights. Some of the cadets groaned and covered their faces to the bright light. Cloud just yawned and sat up to see what was going on.

He saw Zack standing in the doorway looking at everyone.

"Alright, everyone get up. Now." Zack called out.

One of the cadets got up and looked at Zack.

"But I thought that the winners from yesterdays games got an extra hour?" he asked confused.

Zack nodded.

"That's right. But I'm going to give you a choice. You can either go back to sleep and end up like the losing team with only fifteen minutes to pack _or _you can take this chance and the time to pack up everything that you need smartly, without rushing. It's up to you." Zack said.

"What are we packing for?" Reno asked.

"I guess you could say that we're going camping. I'm taking you all up into the mountains to practice. You'll be learning battle strategies and ways to survive in the wild. So to answer you're question, you'll be packing whatever you think you'll need. But remember, you also have to carry everything. So I suggest taking only what you absolutely need." he looked at the losing team. "The rest of you are going to come with me. You're going to exercise for an hour and then you'll come back here and pack also. But like I said you're only going to get fifteen minutes. That's the penalty for losing yesterday. Now get dressed and meet me at the training grounds in ten." Zack said and walked out of the room.

They all groaned and began putting on their uniforms. As they left Cloud decided that he was going to start getting ready.

As he got up and stretched his tired muscles he got a whiff of himself and quickly put his arms back down. Cloud shook his head and decided to take a shower before he started packing, because that was just rank.

Cloud grabbed the things that he needed then headed to the showers.

When he got there, there was only a couple of others in the showers. Compared to what it usually was, it was great. Normally it was _way _to crowded for such a small room.

Cloud quickly washed up and then dried off. He put on his pants and then tied up his boots. He tugged on his tank top and began to walk back to the barracks.

When he got back to the room he noticed that everyone had decided to be smart and pack up now instead of later.

He walked over to his cot and sat down, pulling out his bandages so that he could re-wrap his wounds. He tugged off his tank top and got to work. He started by wrapping the wound on his arm and leg since those were the easiest ones to do. When he was done with those he started on the his ribs. But as he was wrapping them he couldn't get he bandages tight enough.

Reno saw that Cloud was having trouble and walked over to him.

"Give it to me." Reno said, grabbing the bandages and started wrapping it for Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud said sitting still so that it wouldn't be difficult for Reno.

"Um-hmm." was all that Reno said as he finished and handed Cloud the wrappings.

Reno walked back to his cot and finished his packing. Cloud looked at him for a moment and then sighed. Guess he was still not talking to him.

Cloud put his tank back on and then tucked it into his pants. He wasn't going to put his jacket on yet. He didn't need to.

He knelt down so that he could pull his pack from under his cot. It wasn't a very big pack, but it had lots of pockets that he could stuff things into, and it also made it so that he couldn't over pack himself.

He packed an extra tank top, boxers, and socks. Two cooking pans, a handful of match books, some flint to start fires, and a couple of other utensils that he thought he would need. He wasn't going to bring any food, he could get that in the wild as long as he knew what he was getting, and it was a good thing that he did.

The last thing that he did was grab some weapons. He grabbed two switch blades and put one in each of his small pockets, he placed a hunting knife into a bigger pocket on his left side and then he placed a small machete on his right side in another deep pocket in his pants.

He always did prefer blades to guns. Yeah they could come in handy sometimes but he would really rather not.

Cloud added a couple extra things to his pack as he checked to make sure that he had everything, then he tied his tarp wrapped sleeping bag to it.

Once he was done he put slipped it onto his back to check the weight and smiled. Good, it wasn't too heavy.

Just as he took off the pack and sat down, the other cadets came into the room followed by Zack.

As they came in they just stood by the ends of their cots, Cloud guessed waiting for permission to start. They were all sweaty and some of them were breathing heavily.

Zack looked around the room to see where everyone was. There were only a couple of people who were still packing. When he spotted Cloud, he saw that he was already done and that made him smile slightly. He looked away and at everyone instead of just Cloud.

"Alright everyone listen up. Those of you who I gave an hour to pack have five minutes left and then that's it. So finish up quickly." he said and set the timer on his watch.

The few cadets still packing began rushing so that they could finish in time. Just as Zack called time the last cadet finished tying his sleeping bag to his pack.

"Alright. That's it. The time for you all to pack is done. If I see anyone put anything in your pack, you'll leave it here and leave with nothing. Understood?" Zack said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in union.

They left their packs alone nobody daring to mess with them now. They weren't that stupid.

Zack landed his gaze on the cadets still standing at the edge of their cots.

"Now for the rest of you. When I say to start begin packing. When I say to stop you stop or like I said you'll leave it here." he said looking at watch. He pressed a couple of buttons and then looked at them again. "And begin."

they rushed to their things and began to quickly pack. They really didn't have that much time.

For about five minutes it was totally quiet except for the rustling of them getting their things. But then out of nowhere Cloud heard Zack yell at someone.

"Drop it! I told you if you put anything else into your bags after time was called you'd have to leave it here."

"But I didn't..." the cadet started but Zack cut him off.

"Don't lie to me cadet or it'll just make it worse for you. Now put your pack away and don't touch it again." Zack growled.

Okay. Guess some of them were that stupid.

Cloud shook his head.

There was a beeping noise that filled the room and then Zack spoke up again.

"That's it." He said and saw that there were two people who just had to finish tying their sleeping bags to their packs. He sighed. "Finish tying your bags and then thats it. Don't touch anything else."

Zack watched closely as they finished what they were doing. When they were done, he smacked his hands together.

"Well, now that that's done, why don't we get this show on the road. We don't have all day." And with that he turned on his heal and exited the room.

Cloud, along with everyone else, grabbed their packs, put them on and followed after Zack.

Cloud was used to going to the training grounds and this wasn't it.

They were headed to the front of the facility. He hadn't been this way since he had first gotten here.

When they reached the big, heavy metal doors, Zack placed his on a scanner. It scanned his hand and then beeped. Then Zack leaned in so that it could scan his eyes.

"Lieutenant Fair, Zack, you proceed." an electronic voice said from the scanner.

There was a heavy click from inside the doors and then they began to open slowly with a loud screech sound that made Cloud flinch slightly.

Once the doors were open, Zack stepped through and they followed close behind.

Wordlessly, Zack just kept walking, not looking to see if they were behind him. It should have been a given. They followed up the path that led to the base of mountains.

They walked for what seemed like hours and it probably was. The long walk was starting to take a toll on them. Some were starting to slow and Cloud noticed that they were the ones that had had to rush to pack their things.

After about another hour of walking they finally stopped at the base of the base of the mountain. People started pulling out their canteens, drinking the water that they had brought with them like it was going out of style.

Cloud decided to just sip his, since he didn't know the next time he would be near a clean river so that he could get more.

As he put it away, Zack turned and faced all of the cadets.

"From here on out you'll all be on your own. I'm going to give you a location, you'll go there, wait three days and then your going to search." Zack said getting prepared.

"Search for what, sir?" Cloud asked.

Zack gave a small smirk.

"Me." Zack said.

Everyone looked blank.

"That's why I'm making you wait three days. It'll give me plenty of time to set up traps and whatnot. You know just to make it more entertaining...er- I mean – realistic." he said with a chuckle, then he started back up. "Anyway, I'm going to split you all into groups of two and then give you the coordinates of the location that you'll wait at." Zack said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and then looked it over.

As Zack began to pair people into their teams Cloud stood there and waited for his turn. He hoped that he didn't get paired with Kadaj, but he didn't think that Zack would do that to him. But he also kind of wished that he didn't get paired with Reno either. He didn't want to be stuck in a constant state of awkwardness and that's what it would be. Though it might be a good chance for Reno to open up to him.

He heard Kadaj's name being called with someone else and sighed in relief that it wasn't his name.

"Cloud Strife and Reno Akai." Zack called their names and then told them their coordinates.

"Yes, sir!" Cloud and Reno said in union.

They went to stand next to each other and waited for the rest of their orders.

"From here on out your partner is the only one that you can trust. You will protect each others backs, help if they need it, and you will work as one. Or else you make it through this exercise. Just remember that your not the biggest thing out here and the trust between you and your partner is whats going to help you make it." Zack said.

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

"Lieutenant Fair, permission to speak, sir?" Cloud heard someone ask.

"Granted."

The person stepped forward and looked at Zack.

"Sir, I was just wondering, we know that we're not going to arrive at our destinations at the same time. So that means that some of us are going to be leaving sooner than others."

"That's correct. That leaves the next step to you all. Rush to your destination so that you leave faster or you can pace yourself so that you don't miss anything."

"Miss what?" someone asked.

Zack shrugged.

That's not my problem now. Make your own decisions from here on out." and with that, Zack turned on his heal and headed into the thick expanse of trees.

**Well here's chapter twelve. I hope that you all like it. The action and stuff will start to pick up now and so will other things (if you know what I mean). Chapter thirteen will be up shortly. Please review. Thanks :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Ever Leave Me

Okay so I got the chance to post this. This is going to be my last chapter for a little while but since I had the chance I wanted to give you all something before I had to go. Its not much but here's the next chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

Once Zack was out of sight everyone turned to their partner and began to organize what they were going to do.

Cloud turned to Reno and did the same.

"I think that we should take a steady pace that way we can take everything in." Cloud said.

Reno turned his slit piercing eyes at Cloud with a frown.

"This isn't a sight seeing stroll, Cloud! We need to get this done and over with." Reno said bitterly.

Cloud glared at the redhead. That was it; there was no reason for Reno to be acting like such a jackass. He wasn't going to put up with it.

"If we rush through this there could be something that we could miss."

"What could we possibly miss? We need to just get to our destination." Reno said angrily.

"Lieutenant Fair said that if we rush we could miss something. I don't know what either. I'm not saying that we walk at a snails pace but lets not run either. Just keep our eye out and don't push ourselves too far."

"Whatever." Reno said and turned away, starting to walk off.

Cloud gritted his teeth, angry at how Reno was acting.

He grabbed the redheads' shoulder and spun him so that they were looking at each other again.

Cloud had had enough.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but it has nothing to do with me and I don't like how your taking it out on me either. But whatever it is, you need to get over it while we're out here. Right now we're not working together because we're arguing and that isn't going to get us anywhere. Just please try and put it aside for right now." Cloud said.

Reno looked at him with a somewhat sad look and then shook his head.

"Cloud… I-I don't know if I can do that. It's really hard right now." Reno said, opening up some.

Cloud frowned.

"Could you at least _try_?" He asked.

Reno just nodded so Cloud let go of him.

"We need to get going." Reno said breaking the awkward silence between the two.

The blonde sighed and started to catch up with Reno.

As Cloud trailed behind Reno he wondered how long the redhead was going to be like this.

Everything that Reno was doing and how he was acting, it was bothering Cloud. He wanted to help his friend. So why wouldn't Reno let him?

He sighed again. He seemed to be sighing a lot more lately and he didn't like it.

As they walked Cloud looked around scanning the area. He stopped a couple of times whenever he thought he saw something interesting or that they could use.

Some plants good for healing, one plant that numbed an area, some rope-like vines, and vegetation to eat. There was so much out here that they could use but they had limited space and Reno wasn't stopping for too long, so Cloud had to pick sparsely as he walked. He didn't get as much as he would have liked but at least he got some.

The healing plants and the numbing plant he tied to the outside of his bag because they had to be dried out before he could grind them up.

Because of everything that he was finding and the way Reno had been acting earlier Cloud felt like being a smart ass and say something like 'Told you if we rushed we'd missed stuff' or 'And you said it would be a waste of time' but he decided to bite his tongue.

A couple of hours before it started getting dark they started looking for a place to set up camp. It wasn't a very smart idea to stay out here unprotected at night. They weren't the meanest things out there when the sun set behind that horizon.

When they found a good spot just off the river, Reno grabbed some wood while Cloud took off his bag.

"Here. Go ahead and start the fire I'm going to go and try to catch some fish for us." Reno said as he started walking off.

Cloud looked after the redhead. That had been the most that he had said to blond since they had left. It felt good. Even though it was still rough.

Cloud gathered some more wood and sticks and then set them up in a teepee style. Once that was done he poked some flint into the cracks and then he lit a match and started the blaze. He watched it to make sure that it was staying lit then he grabbed some longer, thinner sticks, then his knife and began to sharpen them to points. He could use these to put the fish on to cook them.

When he was done, he walked over to the side of the river and watched Reno.

He knew it wouldn't be a problem for him to be down here to. He could see the fire and their camp from where he was sitting.

The redhead had taken off his shirt so that it didn't get wet and the water went up to his thighs. He was holding a spear that he had carved from a really long stick and looked to be at least an inch thick. As he glided through the water his movements were smooth and agile that even as he walked, the water hardly even rippled.

As Cloud watched, Reno stabbed at the water and when he jerked back there was a fish wriggling at the point.

Reno looked up and saw that Cloud was on the riverbank watching him and he felt his cheeks heat up.

He walked over and tried to hide his flush with a scolding to the blond.

"What are you doing down here? Someone needs to stay at the camp." He said looking at Cloud.

"Don't worry Reno. I can see the camp where I'm at." Cloud said.

Reno sighed and then held out the stick so that Cloud could grab the now barely moving fish.

"How many do you want?" Reno asked.

"What? Oh… um two, please?" Cloud asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Reno said wading back into the water.

Cloud pulled out his flaying knife and began to clean the fish. Just as was washing off the piece of meat Reno came up with two more stabbed at the end of the stick.

He stuck the first fish onto the stick then stuck the stick into the ground. Then he reached for the other two.

"Just one more."

Cloud dipped his head down wished he hadn't of asked for two because then he would have been done already. As he rinsed the last of the first three and stuck them Reno came back with the last one.

Cloud grabbed it and then reached for ones that were already done.

"Here," Cloud said as he handed them over to Reno "Can you go ahead and put these by the fire while I finish this one?" Cloud asked.

"Sure." Reno said and took them over.

Cloud started on the last one as Reno stuck the sticks into the ground close enough to cook evenly but not burn.

Since Cloud was paying attention to the fish and the knife in his hand he didn't notice that Reno took a glance over at him.

While the blond was looking away Reno decided to go ahead and change into some other clothes before he caught a cold. Then he would put them by the fire to dry quicker. So he quickly gathered his new clothes and stripped off his wet ones.

When Cloud was done, he rinsed it and then stood up to head back to the camp.

When he got there and looked up though he saw something that made him turn around quickly with a deep blush running across his cheeks.

Reno had been in the middle of pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. Which means that Cloud got a full view of everything. And that means _everything. _

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that you were changing! I'll go." Cloud said awkwardly as he started to walk away.

"No, its fine. I've got them on now." Reno said as he pulled up his pants next. "I'm almost done now."

Cloud stopped but he didn't turn to face Reno. He just went to the fire and stuck the fish there and then turned the others that had been there longer.

Reno came over with his wet clothes and laid them out to dry.

"Sorry. I thought I would be done before you." Reno said as he sat down on a log that was on the other side of the fire.

"No I should have known since you were in the water."

Reno just shrugged.

A few minutes later and the fish were done. Cloud handed Reno his two, grabbed one of his and then pulled the other away slightly to stay warm but keep cooking.

"Thanks." Reno said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for catching it." Cloud said with a chuckle.

"Welcome." Was the short reply.

Oh well at least he was talking.

They finished their food and just tossed the sticks and bones into the blaze.

As darkness began to creep up on them, Cloud and Reno cleaned everything up and started to head to bed.

"By tomorrow we should reach our location. We're a little more than half-way there so it take too long." Reno said as he rolled out his sleeping bag by the fire.

"That's good. We're making good time then." Cloud said as he unrolled his sleeping bag on the opposite side of the fire.

"We'll start again at six. That'll give us plenty of time to pack up everything and get rid of the fire before daybreak. That way it'll also be cooler than traveling at mid-day." Reno said tossing another log on the fire before he lay down.

"Alright then." Cloud said as he sat sideways on his sleeping bag. Next he pulled out his book and sat so that fire could light his pages.

He opened it to the last page that he had been reading and started up again.

After a chapter or so he saw Reno in the corner of his eye move so that he was facing the blond.

It was silent for a minute and then the redhead spoke up.

"You like reading don't you." Reno said rather than asked.

Cloud didn't look up but he did answer.

"Yes, very much so. I've liked reading since I was a little kid. It's one of my favorite past times." Cloud said as he turned the page.

"What kind of books?" Reno asked.

"This one is an action/romance, but I read any genre really. History, action, romance, poetry, adventure, you name it I read it." The blond said.

Reno chuckled softly making Cloud glance up at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing really. You're just cute when you talk about books and the things that you like." Reno said and then he became quiet, catching his own words.

Cloud blushed and he looked at Reno more seriously.

The redheads' eyes were wide and it looked like there was a deep blush covering his face but that could just be the fire. Cloud didn't have enough time to look because Reno quickly turned his back to the blond.

"Reno?"

"We need to get some sleep. See you in the morning." Reno said as he pulled the flap of his sleeping bag up to hide his face.

Cloud didn't get a chance to say anything else and he didn't want to keep bringing it up and end up pushing him so he just let it drop.

Cloud sighed and put his book back into his bag before he also lay down, turning his back to Reno also.

This was really upsetting him, but Reno had opened up to him somewhat. They hadn't really talked about what was bothering the redhead but they had talked. They had had an actual conversation, even though it was just about him liking books.

It was a good step forward and that was enough for now. Maybe in the days to come things would get better.

Cloud could only hope.

But what really had Cloud thinking was Reno's 'cute' comment and how he acted when he had noticed that he had said it.

What had the redhead meant by that statement? And he knew that it meant something by Reno's reaction.

Reno hadn't meant for that to slip, that's why he had stopped and had turned away. But it couldn't just be a mix up of words or he would have said something. Right?

Reno couldn't… he didn't…_like _Cloud did he? Cloud thought on it for a moment and then shook his head at the thought. It didn't seem right.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair; damn this was frustrating not knowing what was wrong or what he could do to help.

All right, he had to stop thinking about it.

Instead while they were out here he was going to try and get Reno to confess what was going on. But he wasn't going to force it out. He was just going to try with normal conversations, like today.

Hopefully Reno would finally understand that Cloud just wanted to help. That he would help with anything that was in his power. That he could tell Cloud anything and that it would be all right.

In the distance Cloud could hear something howling and he checked the fire making sure that it was good while they slept. He added one more log and closed his eyes drifting out into light sleep.

**Okay so this chapter isn't very long but it's starting to get where I want it. I found it hard to just leave you all with me saying that it was going to be a while so I decided to quickly type up this chapter and give it to y'all before I got away from an internet source. So here it is and I'll try and get more out to y'all as soon as I can. Please review so I know what to think.**

Wa-ait fo-r m-ee I'll be back.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't Ever Leave Me

Yay! Here's another chapter for y'all. I know that's it's been a while and I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've been near a computer with internet, so like I promised I'm updating.

This chapter isn't very long but it's something and I hope you guys like it. So I'm going to stop my blabbering so that y'all can read what I've got for you. Hope y'all like it. : )

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cloud awoke the next morning to smoke wafting into his face, awaking him from a dead sleep.

He sat up slowly and waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke, so he wouldn't keep choking on it.

'What's going on is there a fire?' Cloud thought as he looked around.

When he spotted the fire from last night, or what was left of it, he saw Reno dumping dirt over it.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

Reno looked up surprised. As if he hadn't expected that to wake up the blond. How could it have not of?

"Putting out the fire; I was just about to wake you." The red-head said as he dumped another load of dirt over the pit to make sure that it was out.

"You should have woken me up sooner." Cloud complained as he stretched his tired muscles to wakefulness.

"Well I just got up not long ago either, so it's fine. Just get ready so that we can move out." Reno said as he stomped the pile of dirt.

Cloud didn't argue with him anymore, he just sighed and looked around instead.

The sun still hadn't risen past the horizon, so it was still pretty dark, but Cloud could see from the faint glow. He saw that all of Reno's things were packed up already, that Reno had changed back into his now dry uniform, and that the red-head was lying to him.

But why was he lying to him, that's the only thing that he couldn't see. There was no reason for him to lie about whether he just got p or not. It wasn't important.

Cloud took a deep breath and pushed the thought of asking Reno about it away. It would just cause another problem between them. It still bothered Cloud that he lied though. They were supposed to friends.

"Fine…" Cloud said in a detached voice as he stood up and stretched again. It always felt good to stretch in the morning.

The blond went to his bag and grabbed a rag and his toothbrush. Next he walked the short distance over to the river and knelt down beside it.

He sat his toothbrush beside him on the grass and kept the rag. He hated this part; the water was always so cold. He dunked the rag into the water and felt a chill run up his arm and to the rest of his body. Pulling the rag out once it was wet enough, he rung the access water free and dreaded the next part. If having just his hands in it was that cold, did he really want to put it on the rest of his body?

Cloud sighed and decided to just get it over with. He didn't want to stink like a mountain man, and he would if he didn't clean himself. Already shivering from what he knew he had to do, Cloud began to run the cloth over his already grimy skin. He felt a shiver run up his spine and began to rush to get it over with.

The reason why it wasn't good to smell out here was because it would begin to attract the wrong kinds of company, ant that wasn't a good thing.

When he was done torturing himself he set the rag down and grabbed his toothbrush. Cloud hated the feeling of an un-brushed mouth, especially with morning mouth, and if he could help he wouldn't have one.

Finishing Cloud dumped the old water from his canteen and refilled it with fresh clean water, before heading back to the camp site.

When he got back he saw that Reno was nowhere in sight, but Cloud didn't pay it much attention, he was probably going to the bathroom or something.

Cloud packed up all of his stuff and just as he was tying the tarp to the pack, Reno came through the brush looking out red in the face and out of breath.

"What happened?" Cloud asked worriedly, hoping that something hadn't gone wrong.

Reno shook his head, the blush on his cheeks spreading.

"I was just getting in some… exercise while you were cleaning up. It's fine." Reno said shrugging off the concern.

"Oh, okay then. Well," Cloud looked around making sure that had everything, "I'm ready. So let's get out of here before the sun gets too high up." He said as he put on his pack, waiting for Reno.

"Alright then let's get going." Reno said as he also slipped on his pack.

Cloud looked at the compass that was on his watch and pointed.

"We need to go this way." He said.

Reno didn't say anything; he just started walking in the direction that Cloud had pointed in.

Eight awkward hours later and they were close to their destination. They only had about a mile left and that was a cake walk compared to the rest that they had done.

They were so excited that they made it there in about fifteen minutes.

"Let's split up to see if we can find a good spot to set up camp. Reno said as he started walking away, without hearing Cloud's answer first. "Sound out off if you find anything and then meet back here. Pay attention to your surroundings and be careful. It's still daylight but some beasts are out during the day." He finished.

Cloud nodded.

"Alright, you be careful too." He said and took off in the opposite direction.

When they were both out of sight of each other, Cloud relaxed slightly as he searched.

He didn't know why he was so tense around Reno but it felt good not to be.

Cloud found a couple of places that looked alright but he decided to keep looking to see if he could find someplace better.

It was a good thing that he had.

Turns out that they were still by the river; there was the edge of the woods about ten feet off the bank and then about another ten feet into the woods and they had their spot.

There were these two great big trees that had sort of formed together from the bottom to about half way. At the base of the tree they had started to decay a bit, making a cave out of the trunk. It was big enough for the two of them with plenty of space left over, but it wasn't so bad that they had to worry about it falling over on them. It was perfect.

Cloud cupped his hands over his mouth and made a couple of bird calls to let Reno know that he had found one. He waited to hear a call back from the red-head before he started on his way back to where they had split up, making sure to keep track, so that he knew how to get back.

When he got back, Reno was already there and waiting for him.

"You found one?" Reno asked when he spotted Cloud coming out of the trees.

"Yeah, it's a really good spot too. Come on, I'll show you the way." Cloud said as he turned, waving his hand for Reno to follow him.

It took a bit to get there, but when Reno saw it he was in awe.

"Cloud this is really good. I don't want to give it up when we have to leave. We can even put the fire at the mouth so we don't have to worry about anything getting in." Reno said appraisingly.

Cloud blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought this one would be better than the other ones that I had found." He said.

Reno nodded.

"If you want to start getting the fire wood for the fire, I'll set up camp." He said.

"Alright." Cloud said.

As he began to gather wood, Reno went to the tree and began to set up. He laid the tarp on the ground and then put the sleeping bags down on top of that.

Cloud brought the fire wood back to the camp and started to set them up at the mouth of the entrance. He didn't want to light them yet though. They still had a couple of hours before the sun even began to go down and he didn't want to waste the wood.

Cloud looked for Reno and when he saw him still laying some stuff out he spoke up.

"I'm going to go get something for us to eat." Cloud said since he had nothing else to do. He palmed his pocket to make sure that he had the right knife and began to walk off.

Reno jerked his head up to look at the blond with wide eyes.

"No!"

Cloud looked at him confused at the outburst.

Reno sucked in a breath and then more calmly he spoke again.

"I mean, don't. I want to do it." The red-head said as he looked away from Cloud.

Cloud was still confused but oh well.

"Um… okay, that's fine. It just has to be done before it gets dark." Cloud said.

Reno nodded.

"I know. I'll be going now." The other man said as he grabbed his blade. "I'll be back before dark." Reno said and then left.

Cloud stared after the red-head in shock.

'What is going on with him?' Cloud thought.

Shiva this training session was going to be a long one if things kept going at this pace.

He hadn't been able to get Reno to open up much at all and it was so frustrating to the blond.

Cloud sighed going to go sit down on his sleeping bag and dropped his head into his open palms.

All the blond wanted was his friendship back. Besides Zack, Reno was the only one that he really talked to.

To get his mind off of Reno for the time being, Cloud busied himself with the herbs that he had gathered the day before.

They were finally dried out completely so that he could crush them to make the ointment.

Cloud grabbed a bowl from his pack and set the herbs in it. Next he grabbed his canteen and the other things that he was going to need to make this work. It would come in handy if either of them got hurt out here, since there would be no medical help till they got back to the facility.

The blond crossed his legs and then pulled the bowl there. He began to crush the plants into powder using a well-rounded rock that he had found close by.

Fortunately this was going to take some time. He had to make sure that there were no chunks left from the leaves. He had to make sure it was a fine powder before he could add anything else to it.

Unbeknownst to the blond though was that he had an audience.

**O-okay, so here's chapter 14, finally, right? Y'all are going to like the next chapter, there is some smut, and though it may be solo it is there. And we finally get to know what's wrong with Reno! So y'all can stop hate'n me for keeping it a secret for so long… maybe. **

***Hides in a corner with a shield hoping y'all don't kill me***

**Okay so I'm working chapter 15 now and hope to have that up before I leave my Aunt's house.**

**Please review. I miss it. *heart* **


	15. Chapter 15

Don't Ever Leave Me

Okay so warning to all. This chapter does contain some M rated stuff. Though it may be solo it's there. So if you don't like the smut please just skip this chapter, you wont miss anything too important, I'll just put a brief summery in the next chapter for you. So don't flame me later, I gave the warning.

Now for those of you do like it, please read on ahead and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Oh and by the way, this chapter is entirely in Reno's view.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Reno had his back to a tree that was hidden behind some bushes. He was far enough away from Cloud that he couldn't be seen or heard but the red-head could see the blond.

He watched as Cloud was crushing some of the plants that he had picked up from their first day out here, making it into something that the red-head wasn't sure of.

Taking a deep breath, Reno set down the rabbit that he caught not long ago. He wasn't ready to head back to the camp site yet and face the object of his constant thoughts and dreams.

Reno wasn't exactly positive when it had started, but the blond man was all that he had been able to think about lately.

It was getting to him bad.

The red-head didn't know how to handle it. This was the first time that he had ever felt like this. Well, with another man anyway. It had always been women that had caught his attention, but Cloud, he was different. the way he stood up for himself and didn't take any shit. His personality and sincerity. How he acted when he was talking about the things that he liked.

Reno sighed as he remembered last night, how he had let those words slip past his stupid mouth.

He still couldn't believe that he called Cloud cute and to the blonds face no less. Reno had wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but the best that he had been able to do was hide in his sleeping bag. It hadn't been good enough.

At least Cloud would never find out the rest. Reno would try his best to never let that happen, he didn't want Cloud to hate him. That's why he was being so distant and taking these 'strolls'.

The distance because he didn't want to slip like he did last night and the 'strolls' because he needed an outlet. He couldn't keep all this bottled up. The red-head would explode if did.

Like this morning while Cloud had been washing up. If he hadn't gone off to 'exercise' the red-head probably would have ended up jumping the blond and that would have ruined everything.

And now even. After watching the blond move around the camp, those uniform pants clinging to that perfect ass and watching those muscles move under smooth pale skin, barely covered by that white tank top.

Reno shuddered. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Reno looked around once again to make sure that the coast was clear. Once he confirmed that it was, he looked down at his right hand with a guilty expression.

Then he looked back at the blond.

What would Cloud think if he ever found out what the red-head was _really _doing out here when he was alone.

Swallowing thickly, Reno took his hand and placed it on his thigh gently, never breaking his sight of the blond.

He wondered himself how he still faced Cloud.

Clearing his head of nothing but the blond, Reno began.

He teased his thigh a bit before sliding his hand up further, avoiding his need as he went. He went straight to unbuttoning his pants so that he unzip them and get them off.

Reno wanted to just go ahead and get this over with so that it was out of his system so that he could another day without eye raping the blond... maybe.

He leaned back further against the tree so that he could push his pants and boxers down far enough without having to take them off, that way he could just do what he needed to do.

Slipping his hand back up, he rubbed at his leg and then at his stomach, before he began to trail his down to his goal.

Reno gripped his semi-erect member gently and began to strike it to wakefulness with steady strokes.

Reno hissed in a breath at the contact of his own hand, but soon that hand became Cloud's that was working his shaft and the curves of the vain on the underside.

"Ah..." Reno moaned softly as one of his eyes closed to the pleasure.

The stroking became faster and the grip tighter. Now that he was fully hard, the length was easier to handle.

Those slender, but strong fingers began to jerk up and down while adding a twisting motion when they got to the head.

Soon the motions began slow and Reno groaned in disappointment, but it didn't last long.

Cloud's thumb and forefinger poked into the skin that covered the head of shaft, stretching it slightly and Reno bit his hand to keep from moaning too loudly at the pleasure that was being given to him.

When the blond was done teasing the sensitive skin underneath, he tightened his grip and began a fast pumping motion, Reno arched into the touch, this caused his shoulder to dig into the bark of the tree, making Reno wince slightly but he didn't dare pull away, that would mean pulling away from that hand and that wasn't going to happen.

The motions became more jerky as Reno got closer to his peak. Another hand joined into the play with his balls, giving them a firm squeeze before massaging and tugging them to bring the red-head to the edge faster.

Finally a thumb pressed into the sensitive curve on his tip, along with another tug at his sack and that was all it took.

"Cloud..." Reno moaned as he shuddered and spilled his seed.

Those hands stayed where they were until Reno could catch his breath from the orgasm that he had just had.

He felt himself slide slightly on the tree and it caused more pain to his shoulder.

Reno didn't care though. It helped to clear his head of the pleasured fog that had taken over. It was getting worse. His fantasies had never been that... real.

Yeah, if Cloud ever found out that a guy, let alone Reno who was supposed to be his friend, liked him he would definitely be disgusted. Especially since he did this. Reno didn't want that to happen. He had to hide this at all costs.

Sighing he wiped his hands on the grass as best as he could to semi-clean them and then he stood up to fix his pants.

He checked to make sure that everything was in its right place then he grabbed the rabbit and walked down to the river so that he could wash his hands more properly. That would really give the red-head away.

Once he was done, he wiped away all thoughts of feeling guilty and picked up the rabbit again.

This really was going to be a long session and with the way his desires were roaring to life, it wasn't helping.

Reno began to head back to the camp site as he pasted a mask of blankness onto his face.

He had to figure out how to deal with this before it completely ruined his friendship with the blond. Why couldn't things be more simple?

Taking another glance at Cloud, who had stopped making whatever it was, and stepped through the bushes, into the clearing and Cloud's view.

**Wooh. Okay so two things. One this is my first 'scene' that anyone but myself has read (be gentle. Please?) and two yes, this chapter isn't very long but it didn't need to be. It was supposed to be a quickie so that's how I made the chapter. Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**Okay, I had a request to make this a Reno/Cloud instead but I'm sorry it's staying a Zack/Cloud. For the person who requested it though, I'll think about making a story for them, ok? I've never been too keen on them together its just how this story turned out, but I will think about it.**

**Now for the bad news. this is the last day that I have with internet. So that means that this is going to be the last chapter for a bit. I'm sorry. I've still got a couple of chapters written down, so I'll type them up and post them when I have the chance. I'm trying. **

**Thanks for reading and hope y'all liked it. Please review and tell me what y'all thought about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Don't Ever Leave Me

Okay for those of you who didn't read the last chapter you didn't miss too much (It was mainly just Reno jerking off, to be honest). You also found out what the cause of Reno's PMS swing was about, but don't worry too much about it; there will be more about it in this chapter. So I won't say anything here in the summery. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cloud had finished making the ointment a few minutes ago and had set the bowl down beside him.

It had been about an hour and half since Reno had left to go get food and the blond was starting to get worried.

The red-head should have been back already. He should have known not to go too far, so Cloud didn't know what was taking him so long.

Cloud stood up preparing to go and look for the red-head, he grabbed his knife and spun to go through the brush that Reno had left through, but as he turned he saw something that made him stop.

Reno had just stepped through the brush and into the clearing and there was a rabbit clutched in his right hand.

As he got closer, Cloud got a better look at Reno, he noticed that the red-heads cheeks were flushed and his breathing was somewhat heavy. It was like he had just caught the rabbit though the blond hadn't heard any sound of a struggle.

When Reno walked past Cloud, he avoided the blonds gaze. Cloud looked at the red-heads back and saw there was dirt and grass covering Reno's back and the butt of his pants.

Cloud looked at him confused.

"Reno, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed the Rabbit from Reno's hand so that he could prepare it. As he grabbed it he noticed that something wasn't right. The rabbit wasn't cold but it wasn't fresh either. This made his current state of being even more confusing to the blond.

Reno froze but then he turned to Cloud.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, perhaps because your back and pants are covered in dirt. You looked flushed and your breathing is heavy." Not to mention the half-cold rabbit that he had set down.

Reno's cheeks flamed a bit more as he began to try and get the offending material off.

"I-um-I fell when I was... was chasing the rabbit." Reno stuttered out, making it obvious that he was lying.

Cloud looked at the red-head worried.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You could have scrapped your back." Cloud said as he took a step towards Reno.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Reno said as he took a step back.

"No. If you do it needs to be cleaned. You don't need to get an infection out here. We don't have any help until we get back to the base. So let me look at it." Cloud scolded giving no room for argument and walked closer to Reno, grabbing at the edge of the red-heads shirt, trying to pull it up.

Reno jumped and turned his back away from Cloud, the blush stronger now.

"What in Shiva's name are you doing, Cloud?!" Reno said panicking slightly.

"I can't tell if you're scratched or bruised with your shirt on." Cloud said making perfect sense.

Reno got real still suddenly and looked away from Cloud as if realizing now how weird his actions and question was for the situation.

"Oh…yeah…" he said quietly and started inching back towards the blond.

When Reno was standing in front of Cloud he turned his back to the blond and hesitantly lifted his shirt up to the tops of his shoulders.

Cloud scanned over the skin. There was a little redness all over but it wasn't too bad. As his blue gaze slid further up he noticed some deeper scratches that were still somewhat bleeding.

Cloud reached up slightly, running his fingers gently over the abused flesh.

He heard Reno take a sharp breath and then felt him shudder.

Cloud ran his fingers higher up, following the marks to see where it ended.

It wasn't too big. It just covered the middle to top of the red-heads back and the deeper cuts at the shoulder.

"You've got some deep scratches on your shoulder; the rest is just some redness." Cloud said softly, his breath ghosting over Reno's skin.

Cloud heard a soft moan come from the red-head and when Cloud looked up he saw the other male shiver and a dusting of goose bumps cover his flesh.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said "Did I hurt you?" he asked as he took his hand away from the warm skin, not wanting to hurt him again.

Reno shook his head and clenched his teeth.

"You didn't hurt me." He said in a breathless tone.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked.

Reno nodded.

Cloud grabbed a bandage and the ointment that he had made and made his way back to Reno who hadn't moved.

"Alright keep your shirt pulled up and your ponytail out of the way so that I can do this." Cloud said as placed the bandage between his lips so that his hands could be free.

Reno didn't say anything just grabbed his bound hair and gripped the edges of his shirt tighter so that Cloud could see the muscles in the red-heads back tense.

Frowning, Cloud put some of the ointment onto his fingers to warm the cool substance before he slapped it on there.

Once it was warm he started at the top of the wound and made sure to get some of the redness too.

As he touched the red-heads back he could feel how much Reno was shaking, though he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't cold or anything.

When Cloud was finished putting on the ointment he wiped his hands of onto his pants and grabbed the bandage out of his mouth.

"Don't move." Cloud said as he peeled the back off and then took special care to put it on nice and straight.

He rubbed over the bandage to make sure that it was sticking to the skin good.

Cloud went to pull away but was stopped when Reno grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Reno? Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

Reno acted like he hadn't heard the blond. Instead he kept ahold of Cloud's hand and moved so that they were face to face. When he turned his shirt fell back down into place.

Cloud looked at their joined hands and got the feeling that something was going to happen that he had to stop. He just didn't know what.

Cloud looked up next only to find that Reno was staring at him, but not at him, if that made any sense. The red-head wasn't even looking him in the face really.

Reno was looking at the blonds lips as if was in a trance of some kind, not moving and his breathing was fast.

Cloud froze when Reno began to lean forward slightly, seeing now what was about to happen.

Cloud went to step back from the red-head but found that Reno's hands had made their way to the blonds waist without the others knowing and was holding him in place.

The blond began to panic.

"Reno, stop it." Cloud said looking into Reno's eyes.

They were distant, glassed over with an emotion that he had had only ever seen in Zack's eyes when they were together.

Reno kept moving closer and soon they were only inches apart from the other. Cloud placed his free hand on Reno's chest and pushed, trying to separate them.

This wasn't happening.

Cloud pushed harder this time, forcing Reno to take a couple of steps back.

"Stop this now, Reno, I won't warn you again." Cloud said still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Reno had never shown any of _these _signs, so why was he now, and to Cloud no less?

It was almost funny, no one wanted him until he was in SOILDER, and it was all men.

Finally Reno blinked his eyes clear and released Cloud from his hold a dark blush covering his stunned and wide eyed face as he stepped away.

Reno took a couple more steps back and then he looked away from Cloud.

"I'm sorry." Reno said and with that he left, rushing off into the woods to be alone.

Cloud was left there to stare after the red-head. He didn't even get the chance to say anything to stop Reno.

Sighing Cloud went to go start the fire. It was going to be dark soon and he couldn't be caught without it.

He hoped that Reno was smart enough not to go too far into the woods by himself at night or else Cloud might not ever see the red-head again to figure out what had just happened between them and how they could solve it.

Cloud sighed again. He grabbed the rabbit and stashed it so that nothing could get to it. He would make it tomorrow; he wasn't hungry now, so he just decided to go to sleep. He prayed to Shiva that Reno would be back in the morning so that they could talk about this like adults.

**Yeah this chapter is short and it's dramatic, sorry about that, they'll get better though. I'm also sorry to say that Reno's PMSing isn't over quite yet.**

**I'll be happy to say that I am back with the internet for a good long while and will be able to start posting a bit more now. Yay!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and have chapter seventeen up soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Ever Leave Me**

**Okay, so this chapter has a lot happening. From reveals to slight rape (well not really, no forced sex, but you'll see).**

**So on the other hand, this chapter is **_**completely**_** different typed then what I had written down originally, but as I was typing it up this came to me and worked much better. Hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, just let me know about them.**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for the support, reviews, and putting up with me. I really appreciate it XD**

**So please, read on and enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

Cloud woke up the next morning completely exhausted. He had just tossed and turned all night long and had woken up just about every hour.

Reno still hadn't come back. All through the night there hadn't been any sign to show that the red-head had been back. His pack was still nestled into his side of the tree, meaning that Reno had nothing with him but what he had been carrying.

Cloud really hoped that he was okay and that he would come back soon. This needed to be dealt with and not the way that Reno was doing it.

Grabbing his stuff to clean up, Cloud headed down to the river. He decided that when he was done he was going to call Reno out on this and get to the bottom of it. This wasn't going to be dragged any longer, and that's that.

After cleaning himself quickly, the blonde headed back to the camp site, ready to get started. But as he got back he noticed that something was different.

As he looked he realized what it was.

Reno's stuff was gone; his sleeping bag and his pack, all of it.

Cloud clenched his teeth in anger and tossed his stuff onto his sleeping bag so that his hands would be free.

He couldn't believe that Reno had waited for the blonde to leave before coming back to the camp to get all of his things. That was just cowardly and he hadn't expected that, especially from the red-head.

This was the last straw. There was no more waiting and idling for him to get his shit straight, this was getting taken care of sooner, not later.

Cloud hadn't been that long so that meant the Reno still had to be close by somewhere.

Cloud took a deep breath for what he was about to do.

Stepping into the center of the camp, Cloud cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice and called out loudly.

"Reno! Get your red-headed ass back here right now! Do _not _make me go looking for you!" cloud yelled so that he knew that Reno would hear him. To hell with codes, the red-head had pissed him off.

He waited a few minutes to hear something back or for Reno to come walking back through the brush, but neither happened, making the blonde madder.

"Damn it, Reno! You coward, come out and talk to me like a man!" Cloud yelled again beginning to push buttons to force the other out.

There was a crunch of foot steps behind the blonde. He went to turn but as stopped by a familiar voice.

"Don't turn around." Reno said in a quiet voice and came a bit closer.

Cloud listened though he didn't really know why. Maybe because Reno was actually here, finally talking to him, but it didn't stop him from asking questions.

"Where did you go?" Cloud asked.

"You're right, I am a coward." Reno said softly, ignoring the blonde's question.

Cloud softened some at the tone in Reno's voice.

"Reno?"

There was a humorless laugh from Reno before he started talking again.

"I can't even tell the person like that I like, that I like him." Reno said and waited for Cloud's reaction to his words.

Cloud went to turn again; he wanted to see Reno's face.

"I said not to turn around!" Reno said with more force in his voice, instantly stopping the blonde from turning.

Cloud sighed and pushed his anger aside to help his friend.

"Reno, all you need to do is try. You don't know what will happen unless you try. All of my time hanging out with you, you've always been upfront about things. You're a good guy and anyone would be happy to be with you. Just have confidence in yourself." Cloud said gently, hoping to encourage the red-head.

Cloud heard the red-head sigh and wanted so desperately to turn and face him. It was driving him insane not being able to look at him.

"It's not that easy. I wish that it was, but it isn't. I-I don't know how to handle these feelings." Reno said honestly, finally breaking down somewhat.

"But you've been in relationships before. You've told me so."

"With women." Reno said bluntly.

"So then you're worried because you like a guy now and it's different from what you've encountered before." Cloud pretty much just stated.

"Yes."

Cloud shook his head slightly. It was incredible how alike they were. The same things had happened with him when Zack had confessed to the blonde. Distressed by the change that they thought would never happen.

"It's the same." Cloud said for more than one reason.

Reno snapped his head up to look at the back of the blondes head.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Man or woman, it doesn't matter. If you love them you should give it a try. Who says that gender should be the decider of who you're allowed to love? That's your decision to make. Don't let something as trivial as gender stop you from finding your right one. Your puppy," Cloud finished fondly, forgetting slightly that he was talking to Reno.

Reno blushed deeply, glad that Cloud was facing away from him so that he couldn't see the red-heads face.

These words being said to him were pushing him closer over the edge. Cloud had no idea that he was pushing Reno to confess to _him_. He was trying so hard not to anything to blow it.

"…It's still not that easy… not with y- this one." Reno said quietly, he wasn't even sure if the blonde had heard him.

When Cloud turned around giving the red-head a full frontal and those wonderful blue eyes looked into his sadly, he knew that the blond had heard him.

Cloud had this sad look on his face and in his eyes as he looked at Reno, dreading what he was about to say but knowing that it had to be said.

He took a breath.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't even give it a chance… then-then you don't really love him." Cloud said regretfully, really not wanting to hurt Reno this way, but it was true.

He really was sorry.

Reno looked at Cloud in stunned silence. His eyes were wide and he was wondering how the blonde could say such a thing.

He took a couple of steps towards the blonde and Cloud just stood there as the red-head got closer. When Reno stopped he was only about a foot away and he looked Cloud in the eyes, finally after all this time and they were filled with anger and pain and it made Cloud flinch that he had caused it.

"How could you say that?" Reno asked, the emotions leaking into his voice.

Cloud felt bad for saying it, but he knew that when the time came Reno would understand.

The blonde took a step back, away from the red-head and that made Reno take a step forward.

Reno was angrier now as everything began piling up inside of him. It was beginning to cloud his thoughts and judgment and that wasn't good. He needed to get ahold of himself before he did something that he would regret later.

He backed Cloud up until the blondes back was pressed firmly into a near-by tree, halting him from going anywhere.

No matter how much Reno yelled at himself inside his head, none of it was being transferred to his body or his mouth.

"Well?" he asked harshly.

Cloud sighed and looked away.

"You needed to hear it, that's why. You're caught up on someone that you can't even consider confessing to. Even if it is another male, you still need to put in the effort. Yeah, it seems different but it's not. Trust me. If you can't realize that then it's like I said." Cloud said softly.

Reno practically heard the snap inside of his head of everything breaking through.

He growled low in his throat and then grabbed at Cloud. His hand gripped roughly at the edge of Cloud's jaw and partly at his throat. The red-head turned the blondes head so that panicked blue eyes met his angry ones.

Cloud panicked slightly at what Reno was doing, reaching up to try and disengage the hand that was holding him tightly.

"What in Shiva's name are you doing Reno?! Have you completely lost it?" Cloud forced out.

Reno didn't say anything he just kept looking at the blonde. All of a sudden Reno's lips came crashing down onto Cloud's none-to-gently.

Cloud winced slightly when his lip bit into his teeth from the force.

Surprised at the unexpected action, Cloud forced his hands between what little space there was between them and pushed against Reno's chest, but it didn't anything, except that Reno moved his body closer so that the blonde's hands were trapped.

"Ren-o… mpf…!" Cloud tried to talk but was cut off as Reno shoved his tongue into Cloud's now open mouth.

Cloud dug his nails into Reno's chest as best he could, trying to distract the red-head so that he could get away, but it didn't do anything; he was trapped.

'Zack.' Cloud called out mentally, hoping by some miracle, that the raven would hear.

Reno licked the inside of Cloud's mouth, running his tongue along the roof of the blonde's mouth before tangling their tongues together, forcing it to move with the red-heads and Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. They however flew back open when he felt legs move between his and Reno's free hand was un-tucking his tank top. The blonde shuddered as cold fingers raked along his hip and then up his ribs.

Reno took this the wrong way and broke the kiss just long enough for a couple gasps of air before hard lips pressed back into his, the red-heads tongue shoving past his teeth. That's when it hit the blonde.

Cloud apologized in his head and then he bit down on the invading muscle. Reno jerked his head back and Cloud could taste a hint of blood on his tongue.

Reno dragged his hand out of Cloud's shirt and grabbed at his mouth, and then he looked at Cloud in bewilderment.

'He bit me.'

Reno pulled away completely and spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. He just kept his gaze glued to the ground where he had just spit.

Cloud slid down the tree a little once he was free and just caught his breath as he watched Reno closely.

Reno looked at Cloud, pain still in his expression.

"You're such a hypocrite." Reno stated softly, the gentleness getting to Cloud more than the roughness.

"What?" Cloud asked not getting what he meant and as he looked more closely at Reno he saw that the red-head was shaking.

Reno looked at Cloud with everything that he could and finally said it.

"I liked you." Reno said and took a step back.

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at the red-head, he was so shocked by what he had just heard that he didn't reply and Reno took the silence as an answer and began to walk away.

Cloud realized that Reno was walking away and forced his voice out.

"Wait." He called out trying to stop the red-head.

Reno stopped and tilted his head up slightly his hands by his sides.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Cloud had to tell him about Zack, that that's why he had turned him down. He couldn't leave it like this.

"I'm with someone." Cloud said loud enough for Reno to hear.

Reno whipped around to face Cloud angry again.

"Don't lie to me Cloud! You've told me yourself that you're not seeing anybody." Reno said bitterly.

"Your right, I wasn't." Cloud said stopping Reno.

"Who?" he asked.

Cloud bit his lip hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"Lieutenant Fair." Cloud said looking straight into Reno's eyes which had just widened with the name.

**Wow… okay so I was more into that chapter that I thought I'd be. But I couldn't stop typing once I had started. **

**Didn't I say a lot happens in this chapter? I still can't believe that I'm this far already. It's so un-real.**

**So like I said at the top, more than half of this came as I was typing (therefore not prewritten on paper) so please forgive any mistakes, for I am also not re-reading it right now. I'm too excited to see what you lovely people have to think of this one, so I'm posting as is, directly after being typed at 4:08 am. Yay!**

**Hope you all enjoyed, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Don't Ever Leave Me

**-Hides behind my computer chair while peeking out slightly at monitor- Hello everyone, please don't kill me. I know that it's been well over a month since I've updated on this. I'm very sorry things have just been happening and I got sidetracked . ; But to make up for it I have a couple of chapters written up, they just need to be typed. **

**This chapter... I don't really know what to say about this chapter, it just kinda got spat out this way, so I hope I didn't mess this up... that would suck.**

**-Deep breath- Anyhozle, you're probably just skipping this nonsense to get to the ACTUAL story... I wouldn't blame you...**

**Chapter Eighteen**

After Cloud's confession, the two men stood there staring at each other.

Cloud was watching Reno closely to see if if the red-head believed him or not.

"I told you not to lie to me." Reno said bitterly.

"I'm not, I swear! I was the same as you. I felt it, that connection that felt different but was still only brushed away as friendly. But as things progressed, realization hit that it was deeper than that." Cloud took a breath. "But also like you, I had always been attracted to just women and had thought that being with a man was wrong and so I had tried to fight it. When we're together though it just feels so right. I couldn't stop it and I don't want to." Cloud said with a gentle smile turning his lips.

Reno swallowed thickly.

"Are you really together?" he asked though not really needing to. Reno could see it on Cloud's face and hear it in his voice. As plain as day.

Cloud nodded.

"We are."

Reno took a deep breath and held it. When he released it, he looked at Cloud not really knowing what to say.

After a moment of silence, Cloud righted himself completely and took a couple of steps towards Reno.

"I'll forgive you for this just this once, but if you ever try to pull this shit again I'll beat the living hell out of you. Got it?" Cloud promised.

Reno looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry."

Cloud moved up beside him and then he hit the red-head in the back off the head, hard.

"Just this once."

Reno winced then nodded as he grabbed the back off his head then he headed back towards the camp.

Cloud followed up behind him.

"Why don't we go ahead and get everything prepared for tonight." He said.

Reno nodded.

"Go ahead and get the wood and I'll start preparing the rest." Cloud said.

"Okay."Reno said quietly and headed off.

As Reno went off into the woods he began to think to himself.

It seemed impossible to believe that Cloud had forgiven him for his behavior, especially after what he had done, but he was glad that he had. Reno didn't want the blond to hate him.

And the Lieutenant; he had not been expecting that.

But that look that had been on Cloud's face when he was talking about the raven, there was no way that Cloud had been faking it. Now he knew what the Lieutenant had meant.

That was love.

Actually if he were to be honest, he had actually had an assumption. The way they were and acted around each other gave off more than they thought. It would give anyone the idea.

Reno had just been wanting to believe against it.

He sighed and headed back to camp when he had enough fire wood. Sitting down across from the blond, he began to build up the teepee in the fire pit.

"I'm almost done with the rabbit." Cloud said as Reno finished.

"You want me to start it now?" the red-head asked confused.

It was still daylight.

Cloud nodded.

"I'm hungry." he said, leaving out that he hadn't eaten last night and he knew that Reno hadn't either.

Reno nodded and lit it.

While the wood was burning down, Cloud skewered the meat along with some berries that he had found. When it was ready he stuck them into the ground around the pit and then they sat in silence, waiting for them to finish.

Neither really knew what to say without sounding awkward which just made things more awkward.

Finally Cloud spoke up.

"Did that ointment help?" Cloud asked really wanting to know if it had worked or not.

Reno blushed and hoped Cloud thought it was just heat from the flames, tilting his head down for good measure.

"It's good, thank you." Reno said quietly, blushing a bit harder.

_That_ had been awkward.

Reno swallowed thickly and hoped this didn't piss the blond off.

"What do you like about him?" Reno asked out of curiosity.

Cloud looked a little startled at first but that was it.

"Um, I don't know what to say." Cloud said a little embarrassed but was trying to hide it.

"Well, is it his face, is it his body, is it..."

"No, no it's not like that. I mean yeah he has a nice face but that's not all there is to it. There's more to him than just a pretty face." Cloud said fiddling with the skewer's so that he wouldn't have to look at Reno while he said this. "He's kind, I like his strength, not just physically and I like his persistence. I like his smile and how his eyes shine, I like his cheerfulness and I like ho he does his work, serious but likeable... I like his values; what he stands for. I just... I like _him_." Cloud said in a soft, fond voice that made Reno happy for the blond, even if he was a bit jealous, as long as Cloud was happy, he was happy.

"I'm happy for you." Reno said sincerely.

Cloud looked up to the red-head and smiled.

"Thanks Reno."

Reno nodded and felt at a piece of rabbit.

"It's done." he said to Cloud.

Cloud grabbed one and began eating it as soon as he deemed it cool enough, which wasn't very long.

The blond decided to make conversation with the red-head.

"You know, you and Lieutenant Fair are lucky I'm so forgiving. You'd both be dead if I were anybody else with what was pulled."

Reno frowned.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked angrily, ready to kill the raven if he had forced Cloud to do anything.

"Hey Mister Pot, he got about as far as you did before he got a fist to the face." Cloud said sardonically.

Reno paused for a moment thinking when it hit him.

"That's why his face... that day when he had the bandage. You?" Reno tried to hide his laughter.

Cloud blushed with a pout.

"Do you want to match?" he grumbled.

Reno stopped.

"Sorry..." he said and bit his lip to try and hide his smile.

Cloud ignored him and went back to eating.

They finished stuffing their faces and then cleaned up so that nothing would come sniffing around.

The two of them sat there for hours, just talking to the other as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

It felt good.

They talked till it started to get dark and then Cloud put more wood on the fire while Reno rolled out the sleeping bags.

When they were both done, they crawled into the safety of the tree and then climbed into their bags.

It was quiet for a moment as they laid there, relaxing in the flickering fire light.

Cloud rolled over so that he was facing the fire, his blue eyes reflecting some gold.

"So what's our plan? We only have tomorrow and part of the next day before we have to find Lieutenant Fair. We don't really have a plan yet." Cloud said a bit worried.

He knew that Zack wouldn't go easy on them.

Reno sighed.

"Don't worry about it tonight, we'll plan it all out tomorrow when we get up. Let's get a good night's sleep tonight." Reno said drowsily.

Cloud pouted slightly but then nodded.

"Fine." he said.

They both needed a good night's sleep after everything that had gone on. It would help greatly.

"Night Cloud." Reno mumbled, half asleep already.

"Night." Cloud said back and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag.

**Soo, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter nineteen will be up soon.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Zer0 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Ever Leave Me**

Ok, so this took a little longer to get up than I expected and I'm sorry for that. I was around a computer so that I could post but then my grandparents surprised me with a visit and took me back to their house. Needless to say they don't have a computer much less Internet, so this got delayed. Once again sorry and I hope to make up for it.

This chapter is kinda of short but it gets better, promise.

So please enjoy and review at the end to let me know what you think. Been kinda disappointed with reviews lately, haven't gotten that many, but I do thank those that have reviewed.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Finally it was the day that they had to go search for Lieutenant Fair.

They had made all their plans earlier that morning and made all their preparations so they had nothing else to do but pack up and move out.

Most likely Zack would have all kinds of traps and other stuff set up to distract and ambush the cadets, it wasn't going to be easy, but then nothing in SOLDIER was and nobody expected otherwise.

Once Cloud had his pack on, he arranged all of his weapons so that they were at easy access with all of his gear on and Reno did the same.

"Alright, so we're going to go east and then head up the mountain side. We're not going to go straight up. The Lieutenant would be expecting that. It will take us a bit longer but it's the best bet." Reno said as he adjusted his pack.

"Yeah, That's what I'm thinking. It would be too easy if he stayed at the base." Cloud replied as he kicked dirt onto the fire to put it out and then he stomped on it to make sure that it was out. That was the last thing that they needed to happen in the woods.

Once they were sure that they were ready, they nodded to each other and began to make their way east along a small trail that they had found.

They walked about a mile east so that they were off everyone's paths and then began to make their way up the steep slope. So far they hadn't met with anyone or any traps.

As they climbed higher, the terrain began change. It started to become rockier with less foliage but still plenty of places for someone _or _something to hide. They had to stay on alert at all times.

Cloud kept a close eye out, watching for any sign of change. They had no idea what was out there and to make it worse they didn't know what Zack had planned. The raven could have anything set up by now and he could be anywhere.

As they walked further up, they talked quietly to each other about small stuff, just trying to pass the time. It got boring walking in silence for hours and they hadn't found a single thing on their search.

No traps, no animals and no Lieutenant.

After a couple hours of nothing but walking they decided to stop for a short break to gain up some more energy.

Cloud grabbed the canteen and took a couple of sips before handing it off to Reno.

"Thanks" the red-head said also taking some.

They had to start rationing again, not knowing when they would be able to get more and that sucked.

Reno handed the canteen back to Cloud and he hooked it back to his pack.

"I think we should keep on going straight up. Its our best shot of finding him." Cloud said as he handed Reno a piece of dried meat.

Reno nodded and began chewing a piece off the jerky.

They were quiet as they ate and that's when they noticed it.

It was unusually silent in the expanse of space around them.

Normally up in the mountains it was loud with wild life and the silence was eerie, making them even more cautious as they looked around for any sign of life.

As they listened they heard a sudden 'snap' of a twig off in the distance and then a flock of birds flew off over their heads to the west.

They listened for more sounds of approach, but they don't hear a single thing; not even the regular sounds of the woods and it makes them worry.

They wait for a few minutes in complete silence and then they begin moving again with extra caution.

Not long after they begin moving again they hear another 'snap' only this time it was a lot closer to them than they wanted it to be and it was to the south of them. Which meant that whatever it was, was circling them.

They both froze mid-step and palmed their weapons.

"What is it?" Reno asked as he looked off into the direction that the noise had come from.

At the moment there was a 'crunch' of leaves to the right of them.

Cloud and Reno turned quickly to face the direction of the noise, both drawing out their weapons.

Reno only pulled out one blade about the size of his forearm but Cloud pulled out a blade about the same size in his right hand and then his machete in his left.

They knew that it wasn't Zack, the man was too smart to make any noise out here and the cadets were just about the same.

They both stood there in their fighting stances, waiting to see what would come through the trees, preparing for a battle.

**See I told y'all that this was a short one. Hope y'all don't kill me because of the cliffhanger.**

**I hope that y'all enjoyed this and chapter 20 will be up very soon and may I say that it will be action packed and longer than this one. But for those that keep asking where Zack is, I'm sorry to say that it will still be a couple of chapters. I miss him too, so I'll try to speed it up as much as I can.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. It makes me happy and makes me want to keep writing when I know that y'all like what I'm doing.**

**Zer0**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Ever Leave Me**

Okay I'm not going to delay you guys from reading, so just review at the end and tell me your thoughts.

**Chapter Twenty**

They waited in silence for any sign of what could be stalking them. Out here in the wilderness it could be anything.

As Cloud watched the surrounding area he just barely saw a hint of movement through the trees.

The blond nudged the Reno slightly, pointing in the direction that he had just seen the movement in and readied his stance for the fight that was to come.

Cloud followed the direction that he had seen the movement in and as he watched there was a suddenly a growling sound off to the left of the.

Cloud and Reno quickly whipped around to the noise and came face to face with a Coeurl.

It was a huge cat-like beast with two long whiskers, a golden coat of fur and bright green eyes that were watching them closely. When they weren't facing them for their life they were beautiful creatures.

They both trained their weapons on the great beast as it started to move closer to the two men.

As they readied for the attack Cloud thought for just a moment when it hit him.

They never traveled alone.

Just at that moment, the beast leaped through the air at them with its claws extended and teeth bared for all to see.

As it leaped forward, Cloud and Reno side-stepped so there was a gap between the two that the cat would land in, but while it was still in mid-air, Cloud adjusted his body so that he was facing the creature and slashed out with his knife.

The Coeurl though saw this coming and twisted its massive body to avoid the blade and slash its own weapons at the blond instead, but Cloud was faster than the beast thought and he moved away at the last second only to swing out his blade again, hitting the giant cat in its front leg.

The beast howled in pain as it landed on the ground on the other side of them, its paw held up off the ground as blood dripped from the wound.

Reno came up next to Cloud with his blade still raised.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the cat limped back and forth, almost like it was debating if it wanted to attack again or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't get me." Cloud said.

Reno nodded just as the beast decided to attack again.

They separated again, but this time they both swiped out their weapons to the middle and nailed the Coeurl in mid-air. Cloud hit the beast in the side while Reno got it in the throat.

The giant animal landed with a hard 'thud' to the rocky ground and this time it stayed there.

Cloud kicked the beast slightly to make sure that it was down for the count before he turned to Reno.

"We need to get out of here. They don't normally travel alone. This one was probably just scouting ahead when it ran into us and now that there's blood everywhere and the scent is in the air it'll attract more wildlife and not the good kind." Cloud said as he whipped his blades clean on the grass and then re-sheathed them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Reno said as he also whipped his blade and put it away.

"Lets head east another mile and then begin heading straight up again." The blond said.

Reno nodded.

"Yeah, that would still keep us off the path of everyone else and hopefully get us away from these beasts." Reno said as he began hading east once again.

Cloud followed after the red-head quickly.

They really did need to get out of the area as quick as possible.

As they were heading away from the site of the battle, they could here more of the beasts off in the distance looking for their fallen partner.

They needed to move faster or be at the risk of being attacked again and they had no idea how many there would be this time. One they could handle, but a pack of them with only two people was suicidal.

Speeding up their pace to an almost run, while trying to stay quiet, they still had to keep a close eye out for any of Zack's traps and the threat of any other predators. There were bigger and worse things out there than just Coeurl, so they were lucky that, that was all that they had run into so far.

About an hour later and they had made it a mile east and had started back up the mountain about half a mile.

They went for another two miles before finally stopping for the day.

It was going to be getting dark soon and they needed to set up camp and definitely get a fire going to scare away any predators that might be lurking after them.

"I'll get started on the camp." Cloud said as he pulled off his pack.

Reno set his down next to Cloud's.

"Then I'll get started on the fire." He said and began to travel the edge of the camp for wood.

They didn't need to be out here alone that would make them easier to prey on.

Cloud found two trees that were fairly close together and began to lay large leaves against the backs of the trees and the sides so that it would give them some sort of security for their blind spots.

Next he tied a tarp to the trees so that it was above their heads then he laid the other tarp on the ground and then put their sleeping bags on top of that.

If they didn't have that extra layer beneath them with being up in the mountains the ground would take all of their body heat even if they did have the fire right next to them. It would also protect them from the bugs.

Just as Cloud was laying down the last sleeping bag Reno came back with an arm full of wood.

"This isn't going to be enough for the entire night." Reno said as he put the stack of wood down next to their makeshift tent and then began making the teepee for the fire.

Cloud nodded.

"While you set up the fire then I'll go get some more wood. We can't let the fire go out." He said and went to go look for more wood, never going to far out of sight of the camp.

Once he had about the same amount of wood that Reno had gotten the first time he headed back to the camp.

He put the wood down where Reno had put the rest so that it was of easy access for when they needed it.

They didn't need to be out of sight of the fire that would be stupid and suicidal.

Cloud sat down next to Reno as the red-head put some more wood onto the fire to make it blaze even brighter.

"We should take shifts tonight to keep an eye out, if we both go out we don't know what could happen." Cloud said as he pulled the canteen off his pack and then he grabbed some off the dried meat.

He set the canteen down in between them and then handed some of the meat to Reno.

"That would be a good idea. That way we can also keep the fire going." The red-head said as he grabbed the meat from Cloud.

Cloud nodded.

"I'll take the first shift." The blond said and began eating.

"Are you sure?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind, I'll wake you up in five hours." Cloud said as he pulled out his book. "it'll give me time to catch up." He said with a smile.

Reno finished his food and ten took some of the water.

"Just don't get as caught up in it as you normally do." Reno said in an amused voice.

Cloud just shook his head.

"I'll be too paranoid to get too caught up in it." Cloud replied as he opened the book to the last page he had been on.

Reno chuckled and crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Alright then. I'm going to try and get some Z's. Wake me up if there's any issues." Reno said as he snuggled into his sleeping bag trying to get warm.

"Don't just try, do, I'm going to be waking you up regardless if you get any or not." Cloud remarked.

Reno just shook his head.

Just as cloud was about to start reading and Reno was about to fade out they suddenly heard a scream off in the distance and they both cringed at the blood curdling sound.

Neither knowing what to say they just stayed silent and went back to what they were doing.

They couldn't afford to distract themselves with anybody else but themselves.

**Okay so here is Chapter 20 and I hope that y'all like this. I'm not really an outdoorsy person so I'm asking my sister and doing research on most of this stuff so I hope that it doesn't suck the big one.**

**I'm trying to go over my chapters so that there aren't as many mistakes so if you see anything please let me know.**

**Um, I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and chapter 21 will be up shortly.**

**Please review to let me know what you think; I'll give you a cookie of your choice (yes I'm bribing y'all for reviews but they make me happy) hehe.**

**Till next time.**

**Zer0**


End file.
